<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Долгий путь by ms_dorothea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028010">Долгий путь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_dorothea/pseuds/ms_dorothea'>ms_dorothea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_dorothea/pseuds/ms_dorothea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>На исходе третьей недели их прекрасного путешествия по Вестеросу, в один из многих чудесных дней, которые Джейме проводил, испражняясь в кустах, питаясь полусырыми белками и стирая ноги в кровь, самая суровая и скучная женщина из всех, что ему доводилось встречать, остановилась посреди поля, глубоко вдохнула и сказала:</p><p>– Когда мне было семь, к нам в гости приехала тетушка вместе со своим сыном. Отец сказал мне, что мой долг как достойной дочери своего дома – принять их гостеприимно и любезно. А я хотела, чтобы он мной гордился. Поэтому все три недели я позволяла кузену таскаться за мной повсюду и рассказывать мне о пауках.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Долгий путь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214972">Traveling Far</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat">astolat</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>На исходе третьей недели их прекрасного путешествия по Вестеросу, в один из многих чудесных дней, которые Джейме проводил, испражняясь в кустах, питаясь полусырыми белками и стирая ноги в кровь, самая суровая и скучная женщина из всех, что ему доводилось встречать, остановилась посреди поля, глубоко вдохнула и сказала:</p><p> </p><p>– Когда мне было семь, к нам в гости приехала тетушка вместе со своим сыном. Отец сказал мне, что мой долг как достойной дочери своего дома – принять их гостеприимно и любезно. А я хотела, чтобы он мной гордился. Поэтому все три недели я позволяла кузену таскаться за мной повсюду и рассказывать мне о пауках.</p><p> </p><p>– Пауках? – переспросил Джейме, немного заинтересовавшись. Такой длинной речи за все это время он от нее еще не слышал.</p><p> </p><p>– Ему было пять. Он хотел говорить только о пауках. Он описывал мне их. Рассказывал, как они едят, высасывая соки из своих еще живых жертв. Ловил их и приносил мне, хотел, чтобы я подержала. Один меня укусил, рука потом раздулась, как дыня. Говорил, что пауки падают людям в рот с потолка, когда мы спим.</p><p> </p><p>– Да он само очарование, – заметил Джейме. – Наверное, это у вас семейное.</p><p> </p><p>– И за всю свою жизнь, – продолжила она, не удостоив вниманием его замечание, – я никогда, никогда не встречала никого надоедливей его. Пока не появился <em>ты</em>.</p><p> </p><p>– Ты что, только что назвала меня <em>надоедливым</em>? – спросил Джейме, в высшей степени возмущенный.</p><p> </p><p>Женщина воззрилась на него.</p><p> </p><p>– Он говорил о пауках. <em>Ты</em> говоришь о своем <em>члене</em>. А это не интересно никому, кроме <em>тебя</em>! – Затем она довольно чувствительно подтолкнула его вперед.</p><p> </p><p>– Я <em>не</em> говорю о своем члене! – огрызнулся он через плечо.</p><p> </p><p>– И часа не проходит, чтобы ты не всунул его в поток своей болтовни. Хотя, кажется, пару раз ты все же упомянул <em>чей-то</em> <em>еще</em> член. Без разницы.</p><p> </p><p>– Разница определенно есть, – возразил Джейме.</p><p> </p><p>– Не для меня. – Она громко фыркнула. – Интересно, что ты станешь делать, если я решу поймать тебя на слове. Люди, что хвалятся тем, какие он великие воины, обычно ни на что не годны, когда до дела доходит. Ты наверняка завизжишь, как девица. Может, в следующий раз, когда ты опять начнешь им размахивать, я и <em>узнаю</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Он резко развернулся к ней с деланным изумлением на лице.</p><p> </p><p>– Ну и речи. <em>Ты </em>сама не девица разве?</p><p> </p><p>– Да, но меня может охватить желание, – ответила она. – Послушать, как ты вопишь, хотя бы.</p><p> </p><p>– Это не очень-то по-рыцарски, – сказал он. – Но если вы призовете меня послужить вам, миледи, думаю, мне придется… показать себя во всей героической красе.</p><p> </p><p>Женщина закрыла глаза, глубоко вдохнула, выдохнула и убийственно резким жестом велела ему продолжать путь. Джейме слегка ухмыльнулся и побрел вперед.</p><p> </p><p>– Не знал, что произвожу такое впечатление, – жизнерадостно добавил он. – Ты дала мне новую надежду. Ты <em>точно</em> не хочешь попробовать…</p><p> </p><p>– Все, довольно, – сказала она, развернула его за плечо и одним ловким движением ступни выбила почву у него из-под ног. Пока он падал, она успела перекинуть веревку через ствол стоявшего неподалеку дерева и поймать за свободный конец. Когда Джейме рухнул на землю, она рванула веревку так, что его cкованные руки вытянулись на всю длину, а потом быстро опустилась ему на таз, стискивая его бедра ногами. Ее вес мешал согнуть колени, как ему инстинктивно хотелось. Женщина задрала его тунику и весьма решительно опустила ладонь на пояс его штанов.</p><p> </p><p>– Ну давай, – угрожающе сказала она. – Скажи еще что-нибудь.</p><p> </p><p>Он уставился на нее снизу вверх в ошеломлении, в ушах до сих пор звенело от удара о землю. Семеро, да она охренеть какая сильная. Ему не приходило на ум, что она и впрямь <em>могла </em>просто опрокинуть его наземь и <em>овладеть </em>им, хоть в кандалах, хоть без; он не мог <em>пошевелиться</em>, и если бы она спустила с него штаны и приподняла подол своего доспеха – смогла бы без особых усилий опуститься на его член. Если бы он стоял – а он, к сожалению, стоял. Во рту у Джейме пересохло.</p><p> </p><p>– Советую тебе сделать это в любом случае, – сказал он с некоторым отчаянием. – Если бы ты и вправду была верна Кейтилин Старк, ты бы сделала это.</p><p> </p><p>Она недоуменно уставилась на него.</p><p> </p><p>– Что?</p><p> </p><p>– Да ты хоть знаешь, что мой отец дал бы тебе, явись ты к нему с моим ребенком в чреве? <em>Что угодно.</em> Сансу, Арью, условия мира с Королем Севера. Или золото и драгоценности, если пожелаешь, – ответил Джейме. Сердце колотилось в груди. – До Королевской Гавани еще три месяца пути. Станешь трахать меня пару раз в неделю – шансы будут велики...</p><p> </p><p>На ее лице отразилось недоумение и легкое отвращение, точно он достал откуда-то невообразимо большого и волосатого паука и попытался сунуть ей в руки.</p><p> </p><p>– Я не отдала бы ни тебе, ни твоему отцу и паршивой уличной псины, не говоря уже о ребенке от моей плоти, – сказала женщина. И этим она даже не пыталась оскорбить его – просто сообщила как нечто очевидное.</p><p> </p><p>– Что ж, вероятно, это сорвет твои планы насладиться моими услугами, – сказал он. – И<em> что </em>же ты собиралась делать, если бы забеременела?</p><p> </p><p>– Я вообще ничего не <em>собиралась</em> делать! – воскликнула она с ноткой отчаяния в голосе. – Я всего лишь хотела, чтоб ты заткнулся хоть на <em>пять минут</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Джейме уставился на нее.</p><p> </p><p>– Я весь год провел в цепях на земле, сидя в собственном дерьме. Я не мылся ни разу. Я одет во вшивые лохмотья, у меня струпья. Меня кормили только если вспоминали. Мне приходилось совать руки в штаны по ночам, чтобы пальцы не отморозить. Иногда кто-нибудь проходил мимо и пинал меня или швырял мне в голову камень. А знаешь, что самое худшее? Помимо всего этого, со мной совсем никто не <em>разговаривал</em>. Мне <em>скучно</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Он хотел, чтобы это прозвучало как шутка, просто очередное оправдание его вечных колкостей и насмешек, но под конец его голос сорвался – жалко и отчаянно, как у ноющего ребенка. И она, увы, <em>услышала</em> это; Джейме заметил: ее лицо изменилось, словно он только что снял штаны и предстал перед ней голым, беззащитным и уязвимым. Желудок завязался узлом.</p><p> </p><p>Тогда женщина перекатилась на пятки, покачала головой каким-то своим мыслям и слезла с него. Она смотала перекинутую через дерево веревку и просто сказала:</p><p> </p><p>– Ладно, поднимайся, – и ничего больше. Она не стала даже тянуть за веревку, просто стояла и ждала, не глядя на него и без намека на усмешку.</p><p> </p><p>Это была грубая, невежливая и самая любезная вещь, которую кто-то делал для него – по крайней мере за последний год, а то и дольше. Это было ужасно: на ее некрасивом и упрямом лице были написаны уныние и усталость, словно единственное, с чем она не была в силах бороться, – это человек, находящийся полностью в ее власти, хотя <em>ей</em> тоже наверняка скучно, этой уродливой девице, над которой глумливые мужчины издевались не один год, а всю жизнь, еще скучнее, чем с кузеном и его пауками; и слова Кейтилин Старк «Она – рыцарь, которым вам никогда не стать» неожиданно перестали быть смешными, сделавшись вместо этого пророческими.</p><p> </p><p>Джейме медленно поднялся на ноги. Женщина жестом велела ему шагать, и он молча двинулся вперед; тишину нарушало лишь его дыхание и ее топот за спиной. Из-за его сжатых зубов так и рвались слова, и наконец он выдавил:</p><p> </p><p>– Может, есть что-то, о чем бы тебе <em>хотелось</em> поговорить?</p><p> </p><p>Она лишь моргнула, когда он обернулся.</p><p> </p><p>– Ты раньше бывала в Королевской Гавани? – предпринял он еще одну попытку.</p><p> </p><p>– Нет, – сказала она немного озадаченно, помедлив, а затем добавила: – Я никогда не покидала Тарт, пока не отправилась служить Ренли.</p><p> </p><p>Он остановился, обернулся и уставился на нее.</p><p> </p><p>– Ты хоть знаешь, как туда <em>добраться</em>? – поинтересовался он.</p><p> </p><p>– Да, я умею читать <em>карту</em>! Большинство дорог и рек так или иначе ведет в Королевскую Гавань.</p><p> </p><p>– Так значит, ты провела всю жизнь на крошечной скале, а теперь вдруг странствуешь по Вестеросу? – спросил Джейме.</p><p> </p><p>– Мой долг лежал там, теперь он здесь, – просто ответила она, нахмурившись и глядя на него своими сияюще-чистыми голубыми глазами. Ему захотелось ее придушить.</p><p> </p><p>Он снова повернулся лицом к дороге и добросовестно пытался молчать на протяжении двух минут, однако не выдержал и спросил:</p><p> </p><p>– У вас хоть рынок на Тарте <em>есть</em>?</p><p> </p><p>– Торговцы из Эссоса обычно заглядывают к нам по пути в Штормовой Предел или оттуда, – ответила она, мгновение помолчала и добавила: – У нас очень низкие пошлины, им это выгодно, хоть продавать нам особо и нечего.</p><p> </p><p>– Что же вы продаете? – спросил Джейме. – Рыбу, я как-то ел копченую рыбу с Тарта. И мрамор, я верно помню?</p><p> </p><p>– Да. И все, – ответила она. – Мы разводим коз, но их шерсть слишком грубая, на вкус людей с континента.</p><p> </p><p>– И чем вы <em>занимаетесь </em>целыми днями? Охотитесь? Дичь-то у вас водится?</p><p> </p><p>– Горные козы, – ответила женщина. – Но мы на них не охотимся особо, оно того не стоит. Но я люблю бродить за ними по горам. Они выбирают интересные тропы. У нас есть озера, мы там плаваем. Патрулируем побережье от пиратов и контрабандистов.</p><p> </p><p>– Звучит весьма увлекательно, – заметил Джейме. – И много их бывает?</p><p> </p><p>– Две-три шайки в год, – ответила она. – На побережье много удобных мест, где они могут прятаться, и торговые пути недалеко.</p><p> </p><p>– И каким оружием они сражаются?</p><p> </p><p>Остаток дня они провели, беседуя в основном о схватках с пиратами: она побывала в дюжине корабельных стычек – больше, чем он, хоть и на меньших судах. За эти часы она разговорилась, и к тому времени, как они остановились на ночлег, Джейме уже не приходилось вытягивать из нее слова вопросами.</p><p> </p><p>– Если сделаешь поводок подлиннее, я разведу костер, – предложил он.</p><p> </p><p>Он сказал это безо всякого умысла, однако она ответила:</p><p> </p><p>– Извини, но я по-прежнему не идиотка, – а потом резко прижала его к дереву и крепко привязала. Когда она встала на колени, чтобы завязать узлы вокруг его лодыжек, он проглотил три разных остроумных замечания: ее белобрысая голова оказалась прямо около его паха, и внезапно единственное, о чем Джейме мог думать, было то, как она сбила его с ног, оседлала и грозилась овладеть им.</p><p> </p><p>А затем она ушла охотиться, оставив его одного; заняться было нечем, только представлять, как она прижимает его к земле и берет его, несмотря на протесты, опускается на его напряженный, безрассудно готовый член, влажная и горячая, затем поднимается и так до тех пор, пока он не перестанет сопротивляться, пока не сдастся, излившись в нее, зачав того нового маленького Ланнистера, за которого его отец дал бы ей что угодно, и ох, Семеро, он не мог даже дотянуться до члена, только потереться о веревку, встав на цыпочки, но это принесло лишь мучения: разрядки он достигнуть не мог, стало только <em>хуже</em>.</p><p> </p><p>По ощущениям, женщина отсутствовала около часа, Джейме стер себе все чуть не до мозолей, но по-прежнему был возбужден; она вернулась, увидела, что веревки сдвинулись – еще бы, он так в них <em>извивался </em>– и раздраженно сказала:</p><p> </p><p>– Ты так кожу себе сдерешь. Я умею связывать людей; чтобы освободиться, тебе понадобилось бы не меньше пяти часов.</p><p> </p><p>Он это заметил, но внимание обратил на другое: она связала его так, чтобы он<em> мог бы</em> освободиться через пять часов или около того.</p><p> </p><p>– А я <em>должен</em> суметь освободиться через пять часов?</p><p> </p><p>Она ловко развязывала узлы, оставляя хвост веревки привязанным к дереву.</p><p> </p><p>– Я могла упасть и сломать ногу, меня мог убить медведь или дикий вепрь. Я не хочу, чтоб ты умер от голода, привязанный к дереву.</p><p> </p><p>– Почему нет? – спросил Джейме, пристально на нее глядя.</p><p> </p><p>Она поднялась и поглядела ему в лицо.</p><p> </p><p>– Я думала, есть <em>какая-то</em> вероятность, что ты сдержишь данное леди Кейтилин слово, когда доберешься до Королевской Гавани – пусть даже и без меня, – сказала она. – Ведь <em>есть</em>?</p><p> </p><p>Он уставился на нее в ответ с нарастающим возмущением. Когда он давал это обещание, то в тайне задумывал как-нибудь улизнуть по пути от своей надзирательницы и добраться домой самостоятельно, свободным от всяких обязательств. Он был вполне уверен, что такая возможность представится ему в первые же пару дней, но этого не произошло, как не произошло и в первую неделю, а сегодня к нему и вовсе закралось неприятное подозрение, что попытайся он сбежать – в тот же миг снова окажется сбитым с ног. Однако до сих пор ему и в голову не приходило сдержать обещание, даже если ему как-нибудь удастся перерезать ей глотку. И уж тем более – что она думала о том, как сохранить ему жизнь, даже если она <em>сама </em>умрет, просто из смутной надежды, что он вдруг поведет себя как человек чести и отправит двух перепуганных девочек домой лишь потому, что дал слово их матери.</p><p> </p><p>– Мы, Ланнистеры, всегда платим свои долги, – произнес он сквозь стиснутые зубы. За что ему действительно хотелось отплатить, так это за проведенный впроголодь в дерьме год, однако теперь у него не шла из головы мысль, что Кейтилин Старк открыла дверь клетки, в которую посадил его ее сын, и выслала Джейме из лагеря, полного готовых растерзать его мужчин, лишь из этой же смутной надежды.</p><p> </p><p>Вот только не совсем. Кейтилин Старк возлагала надежду на – женщину, которая уже склонилась, чтобы развести костер; рядом на вертеле ждал освежеванный кролик. И Джейме знал, что все прошедшие три недели она делила еду поровну, хоть ее и для одного человека было мало; она давала ему спать лежа по полночи, прежде чем привязать к дереву сидя, чтобы поспать самой. Она уже убила трех людей Старков, чтобы спасти его жизнь; а ведь ее, в отличие от матери Робба Старка, не простят за измену и за то, что она вывела из лагеря Цареубийцу, даже если ей каким-то чудом удастся выйти из львиной пасти, в которую она направлялась, живой; и Джейме становилось совершенно ясно, что Кейтилин Старк – не просто обезумевшая от отчаяния женщина, уцепившаяся за почти невероятную возможность спасти своих детей.</p><p> </p><p>– <em>Зачем </em>ты это делаешь? – спросил он, смутно надеясь услышать, что ей пообещали какую-нибудь низменную награду.</p><p> </p><p>– Я поклялась служить леди Кейтилин.</p><p> </p><p>– Да, но <em>зачем</em>? – повторил он. – Ты дочь лорда, наследница Тарта. Что ты вообще забыла посреди этой войны?</p><p> </p><p>Она помолчала и, не поднимая взгляда, тихо ответила:</p><p> </p><p>– Я не выйду замуж и не рожу детей, так что моему отцу придется сделать наследником кого-нибудь из своих рыцарей. Ему будет легче, если меня там не будет. И я подумала… если этого я сделать не могу, то могу сделать что-то хорошее в мире.</p><p> </p><p>Невероятно, но она говорила искренне. Какого пекла ей понадобилось таскаться по миру, стараясь творить добро и быть верной своим клятвам и своей чести, как какой-нибудь рыцарь из книжки? Это была плохая шутка, и Джейме захотелось засмеяться; он и смеялся – последние три недели, но неожиданно больше не смог. Это ужасно раздражало. Он молча кипел весь оставшийся вечер. Когда кролик сготовился, женщина протянула ему половину.</p><p> </p><p>#</p><p> </p><p>Она тренировалась несколько раз в неделю: связывала Джейме, брала меч и уходила куда-то ему за спину, чтобы около часа разминаться. Он привык к этому, но прошло уже два дня с тех пор, как они начали разговаривать обо всем на свете: она говорила о Тарте, он – о Кастерли Рок, и когда речь заходила о тех, кто учил его сражаться, в голосе женщины звучала такая зависть, что как только она принялась его связывать, снова собираясь поупражняться, Джейме предложил:</p><p> </p><p>– Дай мне понаблюдать. Я смогу давать советы.</p><p> </p><p>– И тогда ты узнаешь, на что я способна, – сказала она. – Нет, извини.</p><p> </p><p>Он демонстративно поднял скованные руки.</p><p> </p><p>– Если ты не заметила, эти штуки довольно тяжелые.</p><p> </p><p>– Ты сказал мне по меньшей мере двенадцать раз, что ты четвертый лучший мечник в Вестеросе...</p><p> </p><p>– Нет, я сказал, что я один <em>из </em>четырех лучших, – укоризненно перебил Джейме.</p><p> </p><p>– Допустим, – согласилась она. – Но либо это пустая болтовня, и в таком случае твои советы мне не нужны, либо это правда, и тогда мне лучше не раскрывать перед тобой своих преимуществ.</p><p> </p><p>– Ты какая-то не азартная, – проворчал он, когда она толкнула его обратно к дереву.</p><p> </p><p>Она поглядела на него так, словно не верила своим ушам.</p><p> </p><p>– Я пытаюсь спасти дочерей леди Кейтилин, а ты думаешь, что я должна быть <em>азартной</em>? Это не игра!</p><p> </p><p>– Ау, – сказал он, когда она затянула веревку потуже. – С другой стороны, ты сама сказала, что у тебя не было возможности потренироваться с действительно умелым мастером. Не думаешь, что стоит рискнуть, чтобы улучшить свое мастерство?</p><p> </p><p>Она помолчала, явно искушенная, и мгновение Джейме наслаждался ликованием победы, но потом женщина вздохнула и ответила с тоскливой ноткой в голосе:</p><p> </p><p>– Возможно, когда будем ближе, – и закончила привязывать его.</p><p> </p><p>– Как ты думаешь, что именно <em>произойдет</em>, когда мы доберемся до Королевской Гавани? – громко кинул он через плечо, слушая ее пыхтение и свист разрезающего воздух меча. Седьмое пекло, он <em>хотел </em>посмотреть. На самом деле, конечно, больше всего он хотел <em>сразиться</em>; он больше года не держал меча в руке и скучал по этому сильнее, чем по вину, сексу и шелковым простыням. Возможно, не сильнее, чем по ванне, но почти так же. Конечно, поставь его кто-нибудь перед этим выбором – меч или ванна – в данный момент, он бы не колебался, потому что завладей он мечом, ванну ему бы тоже немедленно предоставили. – В городе полно ланнистеровских солдат. Стоит мне крикнуть – и тебя окружат.</p><p> </p><p>– Тогда я приставлю нож к твоему горлу, – ответила она, – и велю этим окружившим меня людям привести твоего отца, а потом скажу, что отпущу тебя у переправы на Красном Зубце, если он отдаст мне Сансу и Арью и даст нам уйти.</p><p> </p><p>– А если он откажется? – поинтересовался Джейме. – Хладнокровно перережешь мне глотку? Тогда тебя точно убьют. Пустые угрозы раздает только глупец.</p><p> </p><p>Она утихла на мгновение, прекратив размахивать мечом, и наконец негромко сказала:</p><p> </p><p>– Полагаю, ты прав. Так что да, я перережу тебе глотку, если он откажется. – Джейме попытался изогнуть шею, чтобы посмотреть на нее, но не преуспел, и просто сердито уставился в пространство. – Мне жаль, – добавила она. – Мне эта мысль не по душе. Но я не вижу другого способа вернуть девочек. – Потом она спросила: – Он <em>правда </em>откажется? Когда спустя год ему вернут сына? Это более чем честный обмен.</p><p> </p><p>– Нет, – угрюмо ответил Джейме. – Он постарается подкупить тебя, чтобы ты отпустила меня на месте.</p><p> </p><p>– Охотно верю, – сказала она.</p><p> </p><p>– А как только я буду на свободе, он назначит за твою голову тысячу золотых драконов – за то, что упрямилась и приставляла нож к моему горлу, – продолжил Джейме.</p><p> </p><p>– Я почту за честь то, насколько высоко он меня оценил, – сказала она, возвращаясь к тренировке.</p><p> </p><p>Джейме сидел, глядя перед собой.</p><p> </p><p>– Думаешь, Робб Старк <em>наградит </em>тебя за это? – спросил он, не в силах удержаться, хоть уже и знал ответ. – Да тебе повезет, если <em>он </em>не отправит твою голову моему отцу, забрав золото себе.</p><p> </p><p>– Я попытаю удачи, – ответила она, не сбиваясь с темпа.</p><p> </p><p>– Возможно, он предложит <em>пять </em>тысяч, – горько сказал Джейме. – Тогда <em>все </em>вестеросские охотники за головами будут гоняться за тобой.</p><p> </p><p>– Мужчины, готовые убить женщину ради денег, – с презрением сказала она. – Я с радостью убью стольких, скольких смогу, прежде чем кто-нибудь из них и <em>впрямь </em>принесет тебе мою голову.</p><p> </p><p>Перед взглядом Джейме вдруг предстала четкая картина, как у стола его отца стоит какой-нибудь ухмыляющийся головорез и достает из мешка ее полусгнившую голову – голубые глаза остекленели, светлая кожа посерела – и в приливе нарастающей ярости осознал, что станет <em>отговаривать </em>отца – даже хуже, ведь отец будет <em>настаивать</em>, «Ланнистеры всегда платят долги», скажет он, так что Джейме придется <em>умолять </em>его, а отец станет смотреть на него так, словно он лишился ума, и спросит, почему, и ни одно объяснение не убедит его в обратном. «Потому что она готова была перерезать мне глотку», «потому что она не взяла бы твоих денег», «потому что она не стала со мной трахаться» – все звучало по-идиотски. Он ударился головой о дерево. Послышался глухой звук.</p><p> </p><p>Двадцать минут спустя женщина наконец отвязала его от старой сосны, и они продолжили путь. После того, как они наткнулись на людей Старков, она решила отойти от реки подальше, жертвуя скоростью ради безопасности. Теперь они находились где-то на предгорьях к востоку от Хорнвейла – из земли торчали серые гранитные валуны, почва здесь была непригодной для земледелия, даже деревьев почти не было. К концу дневного перехода ноги у Джейме болели от ходьбы по каменистой неровной земле, зато уже несколько дней они не встречали ни души. Потому что ни один здравомыслящий человек не захотел бы очутиться в таком месте.</p><p> </p><p>– Так что случилось с беднягой Ренли? – беззаботно спросил Джейме женщину, когда она подпихивала его вверх по холму, усеянному мелкой галькой, так и норовящей впиться ему в ступни через истончающуюся кожу подошвы. Им приходилось идти боком, и Джейме вовсе не собирался спешить. – Не пойму, как убийца мог пройти мимо такой охранницы, как <em>ты</em>, – добавил он, намереваясь произнести это насмешливо, но не особо в этом преуспевая.</p><p> </p><p>Она не заметила; когда он обернулся, ее лицо окаменело от ярости.</p><p> </p><p>– Станнис Баратеон убил его магией крови, – свирепо сказала она.</p><p> </p><p>– Чем-чем? – переспросил Джейме.</p><p> </p><p>– Я была в его шатре, – сказала женщина. – Помогала ему снять доспех. Внутри были только мы и леди Кейтилин. – Она пошевелила губами. – Он предлагал ей честные условия – признать Робба Королем Севера, если он поддержит его в борьбе за Железный трон.</p><p> </p><p>У Джейме едва не вырвалось «тогда хорошо, что он умер». Дела и так шли плохо; даже думать не хотелось, что произошло бы, напади на них соединенные силы Ренли и Робба Старка. Однако говорить такое, учитывая обстоятельства, было бы не очень благоразумно.</p><p> </p><p>– Потом… в шатер проникла тень, – продолжила женщина. – Тень с лицом Станниса. Мой меч прошел сквозь нее. Но у нее тоже был меч. Тень пронзила им сердце Ренли. Он… умер у меня на руках. Я ничего не могла поделать, – очень тихо закончила она.</p><p> </p><p>Джейме обернулся поглядеть на нее – копна соломенных волос поникла, на лице горе. Ее рассказ звучал безумно, но на выдумщицу женщина совсем не походила: скорее поверишь в ее слова, чем в то, что она могла такое придумать. С другой стороны, тот факт, что из всех людей она выбрала служить <em>Ренли</em>, да еще и так преданно, заставлял сомневаться в ее здравомыслии.</p><p> </p><p>– И сразу после этого ты бежала с Кейтилин Старк? Просто потому, что она тоже там была?</p><p> </p><p>– Она спасла мне жизнь. Двое стражников Ренли услышали мой крик и вошли внутрь. И, конечно, увидели лишь меня с его телом на руках. Мне пришлось их убить. Но я бы так и осталась там, если бы леди Кейтилин не убедила меня бежать с ней...</p><p> </p><p>– Постой, – перебил Джейме. – Ты убила двух стражников Ренли?</p><p> </p><p>– Они решили, будто это моих рук дело, и атаковали, – сказала женщина, словно на этот вопрос могло быть больше одного ответа.</p><p> </p><p>Джейме замер на плоской вершине холма и обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на нее, нахмурившись.</p><p> </p><p>– Как ты вообще оказалась в Королевской Гвардии Ренли? – поинтересовался он с нарастающей подозрительностью. Когда она упомянула об этом впервые, он счел, что Ренли так поступил шутки ради.</p><p> </p><p>– Он проводил турнир у Горького моста, – сказала она. – Он посулил победителю награду. Я победила, и попросила его дать мне место в…</p><p> </p><p>– Ты <em>победила </em>в турнире, – повторил Джейме. – Кто был последним соперником?</p><p> </p><p>– Лорас Тирелл.</p><p> </p><p>– Ты <em>не </em>могла победить <em>Лораса Тирелла</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Она напряглась, но почти сразу едва заметно махнула рукой, словно отбрасывая свой гнев, и лишь вздохнула.</p><p> </p><p>– Хочешь – верь мне, хочешь – нет. Все равно. Шагай, – добавила она.</p><p>
  
</p><p>– <em>Как </em>ты победила Лораса Тирелла? – возмущенно повторил Джейме, не сдвинувшись ни на дюйм. Лорас был <em>хорош</em>; Джейме был сильнее, но у Лораса было преимущество в скорости, и мечом он владел невероятно ловко; он всегда знал, где находится его меч, контролировал каждое движение...</p><p> </p><p>– Он слишком много думает о своем мече, – сказала женщина.</p><p> </p><p>– Что? – спросил Джейме.</p><p> </p><p>Она пожала плечами.</p><p> </p><p>– У меня был кистень. Он сражался с оружием, а не со мной. Он умудрился обмотать его вокруг своего клинка и вырвать из моих рук, но для этого открылся спереди. Так что я повалила его, подняла забрало его шлема и приставила нож ему к переносице. Ему пришлось сдаться.</p><p> </p><p>Джейме отвернулся от нее и направился вниз по холму, кипя от ярости. Это было <em>возмутительно</em>. Эта тупая неуклюжая пародия на женщину, таскающая его по Вестеросу на веревке как годовалого телка, рассказывает ему, как выбила дерьмо из Лораса Тирелла, словно в этом нет ничего примечательного.</p><p> </p><p>Спускаться по рыхлому склону было еще тяжелее, чем подниматься; большую часть последовавшего часа оба сконцентрировались именно на этом. Каждый поскользнулся не по разу, а Джейме один раз все-таки покатился вниз, потянув женщину за собой, что <em>было бы</em> прекрасной возможностью, вот только он был слишком занят: съезжал по склону; а затем – что раздосадовало его еще сильнее – она ухитрилась затормозить первой, опустившись на колени, и остановила <em>его</em>. Все это только ухудшило его и без того угрюмое настроение. Когда они наконец добрались до подножья холма и отыскали холодный ручей, в котором могли промыть свои ссадины, женщина спросила его:</p><p> </p><p>– Он что, твой близкий друг?</p><p> </p><p>Джейме оторвался от созерцания своих босых ног – неприятное зрелище: чудовищно грязные, с обломанными ногтями, картину дополняли нелепые розовые пятна свежелопнувших волдырей и омертвевшая кожа – и посмотрел на нее с некоторым неверием.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>– Лорас Тирелл? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>У нее порвались штаны, и кожа от колена до голени оказалась содрана – рана выглядела жутко, однако женщина – стоило отдать ей должное – не жаловалась, а просто стянула штаны и принялась смывать грязь. Увы, ее бедра прикрывала рубашка, и ничего соблазнительного разглядеть Джейме не удалось, кроме белых ляжек, которые – он был вполне уверен – были толще его собственных; они были бы чудовищны, если бы ее ноги не были в полторы лиги длиной.</p><p> </p><p>– Так отчего ты тогда так расстраиваешься?</p><p> </p><p>– Ну за <em>него </em>я точно не расстраиваюсь, – ответил Джейме. – Самодовольный цветочек.</p><p> </p><p>Женщина выпрямилась и бросила на него раздраженный взгляд.</p><p> </p><p>– Я не слышала, чтобы ты говорил хоть о ком-то без издевок. У тебя хоть <em>какие-нибудь</em> друзья есть?</p><p> </p><p>– А у <em>тебя</em>? – Он осмотрел ее с ног до головы максимально оскорбительно.</p><p> </p><p>– Не, но это же<em> я</em>, – сказала она.</p><p> </p><p>Он моргнул.</p><p> </p><p>– Что?</p><p> </p><p>– Люди не хотят дружить со <em>мной</em>.</p><p> </p><p>– Интересно, почему, – сказал Джейме. – Ты ведь такая очаровательная и дружелюбная.</p><p> </p><p>Однако его грубость ее совершенно не задела; женщина лишь слегка покачала головой, будто нетерпеливо.</p><p> </p><p>– Вот именно. У меня нет к этому дара, и я не вписываюсь. Но люди наверняка хотят подружиться с тобой.</p><p> </p><p>– Ты находишь меня настолько располагающим? Я польщен.</p><p> </p><p>– Ты не хочешь мне нравиться, – сказала она, хмурясь. – Ты <em>стараешься</em>, чтобы так было. Ты умен, и вполне <em>мог бы</em> быть очаровательным, а не грубым, если бы захотел. Но я твой враг, так что с чего бы тебе этого хотеть? Однако ты постоянно находишься при дворе, там наверняка есть приятные люди. Ренли каждое утро писал друзьям писем по десять.</p><p> </p><p>– Я не так люблю подхалимов, как любил их Ренли, – ответил Джейме, ощущая непонятное раздражение.</p><p> </p><p>– С кем же ты тогда разделял свои трапезы?</p><p> </p><p>– С семьей, – сказал Джейме.</p><p> </p><p>– И все? То есть люди делятся на твою семью и на подхалимов?</p><p> </p><p>– Вовсе нет, – ответил Джейме. – Есть еще те, кто меня ненавидят, и их немало. Моя семья уже многие десятилетия является одним из самых могущественных домов в Вестеросе. Такое часто вызывает недовольство. – Женщина ничего не сказала, но нахмурилась как-то подозрительно и озадаченно. – Серьезно, ни одного друга? – поинтересовался он.</p><p> </p><p>Она пожала плечами.</p><p> </p><p>– Я дружила с сыном псаря, когда была маленькой, мы вместе играли в лесу, но… – она умолкла.</p><p> </p><p>– Он попытался залезть тебе в штаны? – договорил за нее Джейме.</p><p> </p><p>– Что? <em>Нет! </em>Но он был маленький. Другие мальчишки постоянно цеплялись к нему. Поэтому он играл с девчонкой. Потом, в год, когда мне исполнилось одиннадцать, я выросла на шесть дюймов и как-то раз наткнулась на троих мальчишек, избивающих его, и… я их побила.</p><p> </p><p>– Подозреваю, что он был не особенно благодарен, – сказал Джейме.</p><p> </p><p>– Нет. – Она негромко вздохнула. – У меня было несколько друзей и среди девочек. У нас было не очень много тем для разговора, но они знали, что всегда могут обратиться ко мне, если их будет донимать кто-то из мальчишек. Но они все повыходили замуж и разъехались. Потом я начала ходить в патрули, и людям было проще, если я вела их как дочь лорда. Так что мы не могли стать с ними друзьями. Но у меня есть отец, – добавила она. – А ты со своим отцом близок?</p><p> </p><p>– Я… не думаю, что хоть кто-то <em>близок </em>с моим отцом, – ответил Джейме. – С тех пор, как умерла моя мать, во всяком случае. Разве что дядя.</p><p> </p><p>Она закончила промывать колено, затем достала из котомки иголку и нитку и быстро починила огромную дыру на своих штанах – крупными грубыми стежками, совершенно непохожими на работу служанок Серсеи, которую Джейме доводилось видеть. Женщина снова надела штаны и сказала:</p><p> </p><p>– Ладно, идем дальше.</p><p> </p><p>– Ты только что швырнула меня вниз с горы, – сказал он с упреком. Он попытался убедить себя, что делает это, чтобы ее подразнить, а вовсе не потому, что у него болело все тело и он был бы рад несколько часов просто сидеть.</p><p> </p><p>– Еще только середина утра, и дичи тут все равно нет, – сказала женщина. – Остановимся здесь – спать ляжем голодными, и кто знает, удастся ли поймать что-нибудь завтра.</p><p> </p><p>Джейме с раздражением признал, что она права; склон продолжал идти вниз, хоть и под более пологим углом, а вдали, вокруг серебристой линии ручья пошире, виднелась растительность, но редкая и низкорослая, так что дичь там едва ли водилась. А дальше – снова холмы. Он вздохнул, вытащил ничего не чувствующие ноги из воды и постарался вытереть их краем своего драного плаща, прежде чем снова надеть сапоги. Он думал, что, по крайней мере, с этим разговором они покончили, но не успели они прошагать и пяти минут, как она спросила:</p><p> </p><p>– Так <em>почему </em>тебя так расстраивает, что турнир выиграла я?</p><p> </p><p>– Да ты настырная, как крысолов, – заметил Джейме.</p><p> </p><p>– Я не понимаю, какое тебе может быть до этого дело. Я же не <em>тебя </em>победила. – Тут она замолчала, и он нахмурился, глядя на линию горизонта, когда она медленно произнесла: – Лорас что, один из тех трех людей, у которых, по твоему мнению, был бы против тебя шанс?</p><p> </p><p>– Это еще мягко говоря, – мрачно ответил Джейме.</p><p> </p><p>– Но… – она запнулась и не продолжила говорить, пока наконец он не спросил:</p><p> </p><p>– Что?</p><p> </p><p>– Он не показался мне особенно опасным, – сказала она. – Он был хорош, но это было просто… как танец.</p><p> </p><p>– Он <em>очень </em>хорош, – сказал Джейме, стиснув зубы. – Он победил меня в двух турнирах.</p><p> </p><p>Он был готов, что женщина скажет что-то обидное, и уже готовился парировать, но вместо этого она сказала:</p><p> </p><p>– Видимо, ты был не очень внимательным. <em>Ты-то</em> не танцор.</p><p> </p><p>Он оглянулся кинуть на нее взгляд, нахмурившись.</p><p> </p><p>– Ты никогда не видела, как я сражаюсь, откуда тебе знать?</p><p> </p><p>Она фыркнула.</p><p> </p><p>– Я с тобой уже месяц провела, и весь этот месяц ты хочешь меня убить. Мне нет нужды дожидаться, пока лев откусит мне голову, чтобы понять, что он опасен.</p><p> </p><p>– Вы льстите мне, миледи, – сказал он, а затем к собственному возмущению обнаружил, что говорит <em>искренне</em>; ему было <em>приятно</em>, что она считает его опасным, будто ее мнение что-то для него значило. – <em>Уверена</em>, что не хочешь сразиться? Просто чтобы убедиться, – добавил он, больше от отчаянья.</p><p> </p><p>Женщина лишь вздохнула. Но минутой позже она неожиданно произнесла:</p><p> </p><p>– А <em>ты </em>хочешь?</p><p> </p><p>Он моргнул и настороженно повернулся; неужели удалось ее поймать?</p><p> </p><p>– Что?</p><p> </p><p>Но она просто хмурилась, глядя на него и держа веревку.</p><p> </p><p>– Ты все предлагаешь мне сразиться. Это потому, что ты думаешь, будто я отупела с последнего раза, когда ты предлагал, или ты сам бы так поступил на моем месте? Развязал бы меня, дал бы мне меч и позволил атаковать?</p><p> </p><p>– Ну, я бы <em>победил</em>, – невозмутимо ответил он.</p><p> </p><p>– Даже если так, какой тебе с этого прок? Если бы ты победил, ничего бы не поменялось. Мне не нужно тебя убивать, мне нужно доставить тебя в Королевскую Гавань. Так в чем был бы смысл?</p><p> </p><p>– Узнать, кто <em>лучше</em>, – ответил он. Женщина казалась сбитой с толку. – Ты не считаешь, что важно знать, кого ты можешь победить, а кого нет?</p><p> </p><p>– Но этого нельзя узнать, – сказала она. – Важно только, победишь ли ты кого-то, когда придется, а этого нельзя выяснить заранее, сколько бы «честных схваток» у тебя ни было. Никто не сражается <em>честно</em>, если исход важен.</p><p> </p><p>– Я наблюдал, как Артур Дейн сражался с Улыбчивым Рыцарем – он дал ему заменить клинок, когда один сломался.</p><p> </p><p>– Значит, он был просто идиот.</p><p> </p><p>– Что? – Джейме уставился на нее.</p><p> </p><p>– Заботиться о собственной гордости вместо того, чтобы остановить убийцу? И разве не он помог Рейегару похитить Лианну Старк? – требовательно спросила она. – Этим, по-твоему, стоит восхищаться?</p><p> </p><p>Джейме обнаружил, что ему стало трудно дышать, будто в горло запихнули тряпку.</p><p> </p><p>– Он дал клятву.</p><p> </p><p>– Тогда стоило бы нарушить ее и вернуть девушку домой, – прямо заявила женщина. – Это не оправдание чудовищным поступкам!</p><p> </p><p>– И при всем этом ко <em>мне </em>ты явно испытываешь неприязнь, – выдавил он, ощущая дурноту.</p><p> </p><p>Она воззрилась на него.</p><p> </p><p>– Король Эйерис был беззащитным стариком, которого ты поклялся охранять, а ты ударил его в спину, когда у ворот Красного Замка стояла армия Ланнистеров, чтобы твоему отцу было легче захватить власть! Это не одно и то же!</p><p> </p><p>– Беззащитным стариком? – переспросил Джейме. У него вырвался дикий, полураздраженный смешок. – Этот <em>беззащитный старик</em> собирался <em>сжечь Королевскую Гавань</em>. Всю целиком, понимаешь? У него везде под городом были запасы дикого огня. Последний приказ, который он отдал, был сжечь весь город со всеми его обитателями. – Женщина таращилась на него круглыми и удивленными, как у лани, глазами. – Думаешь, я лгу? Я мог бы поклясться тебе, что говорю правду, но… кхм.</p><p> </p><p>Он отвернулся от нее и зашагал вниз по склону. Веревка на его запястьях успела натянуться, прежде чем женщина тоже последовала за ним, молча. Она несколько часов не говорила ни слова, даже пока они тащились по бескрайней скалистой почве мимо безжизненных пейзажей. Рядом с ними журчал неширокий ручей, как будто сама природа что-то шептала у них за спиной, насмехаясь. Спустя некоторое время это начало бесить Джейме; он не хотел начинать разговор первым, но ощущал ее за спиной и хотел <em>спровоцировать </em>ее, выбить из нее хоть что-то, хотя бы просто «ты лжешь». Но она ничего не говорила, и он ничего не говорил.</p><p> </p><p>Чуть позже днем маленький ручеек наконец впал в ручей пошире, с серебристыми рыбками, видневшимися в воде, и женщина сказала негромким голосом:</p><p> </p><p>– Остановимся здесь поесть. – Она привязала его и достала сеть. Больше она ничего не сказала, и Джейме наблюдал за ней, злобно и задумчиво, пока она не выловила четыре рыбины, а затем насадила их на палку и, не глядя на него, сказала: – Почему ты никому не рассказал?</p><p> </p><p>Отчего-то это оказалось даже хуже, чем если бы она обозвала его лжецом. Он не знал почему, но хуже. В животе все связалось узлом от ярости; ему захотелось броситься на нее и вырвать ей горло.</p><p> </p><p>– А кому я должен был сказать? – проворчал Джейме. – Может, Неду Старку, когда он вошел в тронный зал? Думаешь, он захотел бы меня слушать? Как будто он был меньшим предателем только оттого, что предал своего короля своей армией, а не мечом.</p><p> </p><p>Он кровожадно воззрился на нее, но она не отводила глаз от костра и не замечала его ярости; ее лицо, обращенное к нему в профиль, выглядело... <em>уязвленным</em>, будто она просто никак не могла <em>понять</em>.</p><p> </p><p>– Как он мог так поступить? – тихо сказала она. – Даже если он был безумен, как он мог? Просто… сжечь целый город? С маленькими детьми...</p><p> </p><p>– Он собирался сжечь собственных внуков, с чего бы ему волноваться о чужих? – сказал Джейме – намеренно грубо, чтобы заставить ее снова на него посмотреть; и когда она наконец сделала это, он с триумфом добавил: – Запасы были <em>везде</em>. Даже под самим замком. Ему было плевать. Он хотел… сжечь их всех, – и стал наблюдать, как на ее лице проявляется ужас: да, моя прекрасная леди, мир не такой чистенький и яркий, как тебе хотелось бы, злобно подумал он. Она с несчастным видом опустила голову, и он глубоко и удовлетворенно вздохнул: первая кровь, наконец-то.</p><p> </p><p>– Поэтому я убил его, – продолжил он. – До этого… я пытался убедить его не пускать моего отца за стены города. Он меня не послушал. После того, как в городе начались беспорядки, я попытался убедить его сдаться. А он велел мне принести ему голову моего отца. Интересно, сделала бы ты такое ради Ренли? Наверняка нет. Ты <em>близка </em>со своим отцом. Приношу свои извинения, – добавил он с издевательской кротостью, и это сработало: она снова посмотрела на него с замешательством во взгляде. – Думаю, я тебя весьма разочаровываю. Я понимаю, тебе было бы приятнее, если бы я был настоящим злодеем.</p><p> </p><p>Но она смотрела на него с нарастающим недоумением.</p><p> </p><p>– Настоящим злодеем? Из-за того, что ты совершил <em>один хороший поступок</em>? – сказала она, внезапно вставая, и он уставился на нее в ответ. – Я тебя не понимаю! – выпалила она. – Ты говоришь так, будто тебе <em>не все равно</em>, будто ты гордишься тем, что у тебя была достойная причина, но... все это время... ты вел себя так, как будто ее не было! Ты никому не рассказываешь, ты… прелюбодействуешь с собственной сестрой, пытаешься убить десятилетнего ребенка, чтобы твои бастарды не лишились прав на престол...</p><p> </p><p>– Прав на престол? – переспросил Джейме, тоже вскакивая на ноги, сверкая на нее глазами. – Как думаешь, что именно Роберт Баратеон сделал бы с моими детьми, если бы ему донесли об этом? Их головы насадили бы на пики – рядом с моей головой и головой моей сестры, как только он узнал бы, а своему дорогому другу Неду он поверил бы моментально. Он был бы только <em>рад</em>, что нашлась наконец причина; он так нас всех ненавидел. <em>Белобрысые Ланнистеры с самодовольными чопорными рожами</em>, говорил он...</p><p> </p><p>– Я в это не верю! – разгневанно перебила женщина. – Я не знаю, что сделал бы король, я его не знала, но леди Кейтилин не стала бы стоять и смотреть, как троих маленьких детей предают смерти в ее зале за <em>ваши </em>преступления. Я не знала короля, но я знаю ее, и она бы так <em>не поступила</em>. Она бы скорее отдала свою жизнь, и я думаю, ее муж тоже!</p><p> </p><p>– А жизни своих <em>детей </em>она за них отдала бы? – свирепо спросил Джейме. – Ты права, ты не знала Роберта. Он не позволил бы ни Неду Старку, ни кому-то другому встать у него на пути. Ты знала, что он приказал убить девчонку Таргариен – младенца, рожденного в конце войны, хотя она была на другом краю земли, в Эссосе? Только за то, что она вышла за какого-то дотракийского табунщика. Он бы собственным мечом зарубил и Джоффри, и Томмена, и Мирцеллу прямо у меня на глазах, а потом и я оказался бы на плахе...</p><p> </p><p>– Так почему ты не <em>ушел</em>? – закричала она на него. – Почему ты не ушел сразу же?</p><p> </p><p>– Что? – он запнулся.</p><p> </p><p>– Почему ты не взял сестру и не бежал, как только узнал, что она носит твоего ребенка? Тебе так хотелось увидеть своего сына на престоле? Почему вы просто не… взяли ее драгоценности, <em>бежали</em>, куда-нибудь в Эссос, куда-то, где людям плевать, кто вы...</p><p> </p><p>– Я хотел! – зарычал он, и женщина осеклась, уставившись на него, а Серсея в его голове говорила «Не будь дураком, Джейме, думаешь, мы можем сбежать хоть куда-то, где он нас не найдет, а потом мне придется смотреть, как он убивает тебя, прежде чем убить меня, убить нашего ребенка», и он хотел повторить эти слова, защититься ими, как броней, но вместо этого вспомнил, что ответил ей тогда: «Мы сменим имена, перекрасим волосы, он забудет нас, как только в его постели появится новая женщина, мы убежим далеко на восток, убежим в Кварт, куда угодно», на что Серсея презрительно покачала головой и сказала: «Ты хочешь, чтобы я таскалась по миру, как бродяжка, и окончила свои дни в каком-то чужом краю, где никто даже не знает нашего языка, пока жирный слизень берет себе новую королеву и ухмыляется, довольный, что избавился от нас? Нет. Он не узнает, никогда не узнает, и никто не узнает, если мы будем достаточно умны, так что прекрати вести себя как дурак», и он отшатнулся от широкого удивленного лица Бриенны, чувствуя себя так дурно, будто собирался выблевать шестнадцать лет ужаса, а Серсея смотрела на него с другого конца башни, наклоном головы спрашивая «Ну? Чего же ты ждешь?», и под его ладонью была грудь мальчика – сердце у него билось, как у кролика: вот что он сделал ради любви, ради сестры. Ради сестры, которая хотела быть королевой, хотела видеть на престоле своего сына.</p><p> </p><p>Он снова сел, не глядя по ту сторону костра. Рыба уже сготовилась – даже немного подгорела. В ноздри ударил запах гари, когда Бриенна разломила палку и вручила ему половину с двумя рыбинами.</p><p> </p><p>– Я не хочу, – бросил Джейме. В желудке до сих пор было неспокойно, будто он вот-вот вывернется наизнанку.</p><p> </p><p>Она помолчала, а затем сказала:</p><p> </p><p>– Возьми, съешь по дороге. Иначе всю ночь пролежишь без сна голодным. – С этими словами она поднялась.</p><p> </p><p>Удивительно, но это был дельный совет. Джейме проглотил рыбу по кусочку, не жуя, пока шел.</p><p> </p><p>– Думаю, мы скорее пролежим без сна мокрыми, – заметил он с каким-то злорадным удовлетворением, когда они поднялись на очередной поросший кустарником холм и остановились, глядя на собирающиеся в отдалении тучи и приближающуюся к ним плотную серую стену дождя. Женщина вздохнула, оглядела окружавшую их пустошь, а затем прищурилась, и Джейме заметил, что она углядела: бледные на фоне темнеющего неба развалины какой-то небольшой башни.</p><p> </p><p>Башня оказалась единственной сохранившейся частью маленького замка: крыши не осталось, стена уцелела едва ли наполовину. Но постройка выглядела привычно: большинство ранних андалских замков строились по одному образцу.</p><p> </p><p>– Посмотри-ка в восточном углу, – сказал Джейме, дернув подбородком, и когда женщина разгребла мох и грязь, там обнаружилась ведущая вниз узкая лестница, так что спустя десять минут работы они смогли спуститься в старинные подвалы, и как раз вовремя – над их головами уже раздался первый зловещий раскат грома.</p><p> </p><p>Стоило им оказаться внутри, сразу же закапал дождь – невероятно умиротворяющий звук, если слушать его под крышей; а Джейме уже год не спал <em>внутри</em>. Даже когда они стояли лагерем у замка, его оставляли снаружи, в клетке. Здесь даже как будто было теплее; он думал, что ему кажется, но потом женщина зажгла с помощью кремня и кресала небольшой факел и приподняла его, и Джейме увидел, как свет отражается от каменной двери в дальней части подвала: на краях двери и пороге каплями собралась влага. Джейме тут же вскочил и практически протащил женщину за собой, распахнул дверь, завороженно уставился на <em>купальню </em>– целиком каменную, с ванной, полной <em>бурлящей </em>и пузырящейся воды, переливающейся через край в ванну побольше – и, возможно, заплакал.</p><p> </p><p>Он повернулся к женщине и вытянул запястья.</p><p> </p><p>– Сними их. – Она уставилась на него так, словно он потерял рассудок. – Да не будь же ты бессердечной. Клянусь, я позволю потом надеть их обратно, – но она не собиралась соглашаться, он видел это по ее лицу, а он не сможет вынести, если ему придется лезть в эту прекрасную ванну в грязных лохмотьях, просто не сможет. – <em>Пожалуйста</em>, – вымученно сказал Джейме, ненавидя это, ненавидя ее, и она ответила:</p><p> </p><p>– Я не стану снимать кандалы! – и он мог бы придушить ее голыми руками, но затем она добавила: – Разрежу швы на плечах и сошью обратно утром, – так что ладно, пускай живет.</p><p> </p><p>Он опустился на колени и позволил ей кинжалом распороть швы вдоль плеч, а затем стянул с себя проклятые тряпки, залез в ванну и едва не застонал; вода была <em>горячей</em>, великолепно горячей, он опустился под воду с головой и вынырнул, тяжело дыша. Десять минут он просто оцепенело отмокал, а потом сел прямо, чтобы помыться как следует – мочалки сгнили, но на краю ванны нашелся старый каменный скребок, и Джейме был не прочь соскрести со своей кожи лишний дюйм.</p><p> </p><p>– Так и будешь там торчать и наблюдать за мной? – спросил он женщину: она сидела на полу посреди подвала.</p><p> </p><p>– Я вымоюсь после, – ответила она.</p><p> </p><p>– Это ты грозилась <em>меня </em>соблазнить; если я не возражаю, то тебе с чего? – сказал он. – Не обязательно быть такой <em>ханжой </em>только потому что ты обречена умереть девственницей.</p><p> </p><p>– Не могу и представить, с чего мне упускать такой шанс.</p><p> </p><p>– Это была <em>шутка</em>? Чудеса, да и только, – сказал он. – Ой, ладно тебе. Кто-то должен потереть мне спинку.</p><p> </p><p>Она глубоко вздохнула.</p><p> </p><p>– Нет.</p><p> </p><p>– Обещаю, что не стану тебя душить. Что я, буду потом ходить голым и в кандалах?</p><p> </p><p>– Шить не так сложно, ты бы справился, – сказала она. – Нет. Не знаю, сколько еще раз мне тебе объяснять, что я не идиотка, прежде чем ты мне поверишь. – Она негромко фыркнула. – Ты месяц болтал без умолку и не убедил меня, что <em>ты </em>идиот.</p><p> </p><p>Он уставился на нее. От горячей воды корка грязи размякла настолько, что теперь он ее действительно чувствовал. Спина <em>безумно </em>чесалась.</p><p> </p><p>– Тогда свяжи меня, – сказал он. – Ну же, я сам не могу <em>дотянуться</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Женщина снова тяжело вздохнула и потянулась за веревкой. Она не ограничилась тем, чтобы просто привязать его к чему-то одному; на стене ванны были тяжелые кольца, и она заставила его раскинуть руки настолько, насколько кандалы позволяли, чтобы привязать – очень крепко – каждое запястье к разному кольцу. Помимо этого, забравшись в ванну, она немедленно связала его колени. А потом, пока он беспрестанно жаловался, она взяла скребок, схватилась за его плечо и одним решительным и лишь слегка болезненным движением сняла с его спины годовой слой грязи. Джейме немедленно прекратил болтать, внезапно и остро осознавая, что она стоит позади него <em>голая</em>, и если бы он был свободен, он не стал бы ее душить, он повернулся бы, закинул ее невероятно длинные ноги себе вокруг пояса и <em>трахнул </em>бы ее. Она соскребла с его спины еще три дюйма грязи, и ему пришлось проглотить стон. Следующий, однако, проглотить не удалось; его член стал ужасно твердым – головка торчала над поверхностью воды, и он понадеялся, что женщина не смотрит, но она, скорее всего, <em>смотрела</em>; одним Семерым известно, что уж <em>он-то</em> смотрел бы, если бы мог, а затем он невольно наклонил голову и ухитрился взглянуть на нее: бледная кожа, практически сияющая в свете факела, темно-розовый сосок, грудь небольшая – и говорить не о чем – и темно-русые волосы, прикрывающие щелку. Он зажмурился, когда она снова провела скребком по его спине; он не собирался ее просить, а она все равно не согласилась бы, но ох, <em>если бы</em>.</p><p> </p><p>– Полагаю, ты могла бы заставить меня на тебе жениться, – сказал он, слегка задыхаясь.</p><p> </p><p>– Что? – недоверчиво спросила она, замирая.</p><p> </p><p>– Если бы я сделал тебе ребенка, – любезно ответил он. – Ну, в процессе соблазнения.</p><p> </p><p>– Ты думаешь, я захотела бы за тебя <em>замуж</em>? – спросила она так, будто никто в здравом уме не согласился бы на такое.</p><p> </p><p>– Это еще одна шутка? Ты бы стала леди Кастерли-Рок, богатейшей женщиной Вестероса, членом правящей Семью Королевствами семьи...</p><p> </p><p>Она прыснула – <em>хихикнула </em>позади него, словно он сказал нечто нелепое.</p><p> </p><p>– Так значит, ты завидный жених?</p><p> </p><p>– А что тогда насчет достойного имени для ребенка? – сказал он, ощутив смутную обиду.</p><p> </p><p>– Имя было бы <em>Тарт</em>, – твердо ответила женщина. – Я бы забрала его домой и сделала своим наследником.</p><p> </p><p>– Мой отец с тобой бы не согласился. Пускай один будет тебе, а один – мне.</p><p> </p><p>– Близнецы вот так просто не рождаются, – заметила она.</p><p> </p><p>– Тогда один за другим.</p><p> </p><p>– Так это не один раз должно произойти? – спросила она с ноткой восхищения в голосе.</p><p> </p><p>– Ну, если уж ты соблазнишь меня один раз, зачем останавливаться? – сказал он, и скребок мазнул его по спине, а затем женщина отошла от него и расхохоталась, и Джейме уставился на стену и отчаянно попытался, чтобы его унижения перестали хоть частично казаться <em>смешными</em>, но потерпел поражение, прислонился лбом к влажным камням и засмеялся вместе с ней.</p><p> </p><p>Она перевела дыхание и закончила тереть его четырьмя твердыми движениями, каждое из которых было восхитительным, а потом ему пришлось висеть на своих веревках и слушать, как она моется сама, и у него заболела шея, когда он пытался украдкой взглянуть на нее еще пару раз – вот она проводит руками по бледному бедру, вот тихонько вздыхает от удовольствия, погружаясь в воду целиком, невольно заставляя его воображать, как она издает этот звук, опускаясь на его член прямо в этой ванной, о <em>боги</em>. Он безрезультатно и печально потянул за веревки, просто пробуя, ни на что не рассчитывая.</p><p> </p><p>– Ты <em>уверена</em>, что не хочешь попробовать? – спросил он. – Да ладно тебе, тебе же наверняка любопытно. Можешь даже оставить меня связанным.</p><p> </p><p>– Ты опять начинаешь? – спросила женщина, с зевком потягиваясь. Она наконец поднялась и вылезла из ванны, подобрала меч, а потом... обошла его и оказалась прямо перед ним и развязала его запястья – ее блестящее от воды тело с заострившимися на воздухе сосками оказалось перед его лицом. Она развязывала его левой рукой, в правой держа наготове меч, так что это заняло некоторое время; он не мог отвести глаз от темных мокрых зарослей ее волос, с которых стекали вниз по мускулистым бедрам струйки, словно кто-то поласкал ее языком и она намокла так, что по ногам потекло. <em>Он </em>хотел бы ласкать ее языком, зарыться головой между ее бедер и слизать с ее щелки всю воду, пока не останется только она сама – влажная, скользкая и <em>готовая</em>.</p><p> </p><p>А затем она сказала предостерегающе:</p><p> </p><p>– Оставайся в ванне, пока я не вытрусь и не оденусь, – и уселась на пол рядом с ванной с мечом, так что он не мог даже схватиться за член и снять напряжение.</p><p> </p><p>– Нам обязательно уходить? – спросил он на следующее утро – не <em>до конца</em> шутливо, с тоской оглядываясь на пузырящуюся воду. – Могли бы перезимовать здесь. Ты бы уходила на охоту, а я бы приглядывал за домом...</p><p> </p><p>– И за всеми нашими детьми, конечно, – сказала она все еще весело, и понятия не имея, что сделай она одну крошечную ошибку – и он повалил бы ее на землю и трахал до тех пор, пока она и <em>впрямь </em>не забеременела бы. Когда он вылез из ванны, она снова связала его на ночь, за запястья и лодыжки, <em>накрепко</em>, и к утру за возможность сунуть в нее член он с радостью убил бы по меньшей мере десятерых. – Ну же, день чудесный, я хочу пройти как можно больше.</p><p> </p><p>Он не очень жалел, что они снова отправились. День действительно был чудесный, светлый и яркий, голубое небо оживляло даже скучные серые каменистые холмы. Джейме был <em>чистый</em>, чистый, чистый, чистый; женщина даже позволила ему постирать одежду, когда он закончил мыться. После того, как он оттер свои тряпки от грязи, она опустила их в ванну с кипящей водой и затем выловила оттуда мечом, а он отжал их, и к утру они были сухими, и в них больше не водилась всякая живность; он чувствовал себя гораздо счастливее, чем был когда-либо в шелках и бархате. Ладно, он по-прежнему оставался в кандалах, но до Королевской Гавани было еще два месяца пути, женщина непременно сделает хоть <em>какую-то</em> ошибку.</p><p> </p><p>Утром он немного попел по дороге, и женщина даже присоединилась; у нее был хороший голос, чистый и громкий, а Джейме придумывал слова песен, когда не мог их вспомнить, и порой заставлял ее рассмеяться. Они неплохо проводили время. На мили вокруг них тянулась сельская местность, совершенно пустая до самого горизонта. Один раз веревка натянулась, и Джейме остановился, повернулся и обнаружил, что женщина стоит на вершине холма, глядя вдаль и улыбаясь, а в глазах у нее отражается небо. На миг она показалась ему высеченной из мрамора – недосягаемые чистые контуры, так и умоляющие его заставить ее вспотеть, намокнуть и задыхаться, и он с усилием велел себе не дернуть за веревку и не обмотать ее вокруг нее, и плевать на ее меч.</p><p> </p><p>Остаток дня он не пел и был не очень разговорчив. Джейме более-менее привык к своим периодическим импульсивным порывам – он списывал все на то, что уже год не был с Серсеей, но внезапно он уже не мог не думать об этом, о том, чтобы переспать с Бриенной, и в животе у него кипел, не желая остывать, жар. Днем они остановились поесть у очередного стекающего с гор ручья, наверняка впадающего в Черноводную, и Джейме поглядел на него с тоской. Если бы они пошли по течению и нашли бы лодку, добравшись до открытой реки, – до Королевской Гавани осталось бы не два месяца, а две <em>недели</em>, и он был бы дома, в безопасности. Если, конечно, предположить, что женщина согласится плыть на лодке через земли Ланнистеров. Чего она, конечно, не сделает. Потому что она не идиотка.</p><p> </p><p>Джейме уставился на нее, нахмурившись, как вдруг заметил, что она настороженно подняла голову. Он прислушался и тоже услышал это – стук конских копыт по камням, а поднявшись, увидел в отдалении всадника, приближающегося из-за двух холмов прямо к их оврагу: крупный мужчина, очень крупный, с сидящим перед ним ребенком.</p><p> </p><p>Джейме резко сглотнул, сердце заколотилось.</p><p> </p><p>– Мужчина с ребенком? Значит, не солдат. Возможно, он скажет, есть ли тут в окрестностях кто-то еще, – сказал он, пытаясь говорить равнодушно. Он нихрена не понимал, что Пес забыл в этой глуши, и тем более где он подобрал ребенка, но даже Бриенна была не настолько тупа, чтобы попытаться с ним сразиться.</p><p> </p><p>К сожалению, насчет этого он оказался прав; она покачала головой, уже подбирая веревку и быстро отвязывая его от дерева.</p><p> </p><p>– Он выглядит опасным. Я не собираюсь допустить, чтобы он узнал тебя. Ты побывал на слишком многих проклятых турнирах.</p><p> </p><p>Он скривился, подумав, не закричать ли, и вытянул шею, пытаясь прикинуть расстояние, – если он воспользуется шансом слишком поспешно и Пес его не услышит... и тут он прищурился.</p><p> </p><p>– Погоди-ка, – медленно сказал он, ошеломленный. – Это не просто какой-то ребенок. Это… Арья Старк.</p><p> </p><p>– Что? – Бриенна уставилась на него, а потом повернулась и снова посмотрела на всадника. – Как она здесь оказалась? С этим мужчиной?</p><p> </p><p>– Судя по всему, он ее похитил, – сказал Джейме.</p><p> </p><p>Мгновение спустя Бриенна стиснула зубы, повернулась и пихнула его на землю, чтобы он сел, а потом снова надежно связала. Затем она обнажила меч и стала ждать. Топот копыт стал слышен ближе, еще ближе; Джейме напрягся в ожидании, и когда конь наконец доскакал до оврага, Бриенна произнесла своим чистым, громким голосом:</p><p> </p><p>– Остановитесь.</p><p> </p><p>– А? И кто это, блять, говорит? – сказал Пес, осадив коня.</p><p> </p><p>– Меня зовут Бриенна Тарт… – начала она.</p><p> </p><p>– Сандор! – резко сказал Джейме, и Пес повернул голову и уставился на него. – Освободи меня.</p><p> </p><p>Бриенна кинула на него пораженный взгляд, а потом снова повернулась к Псу, вскидывая меч. Пес, не двигаясь, продолжал таращиться на Джейме, а затем перевел глаза на нее.</p><p> </p><p>– Какого хера ты тут делаешь с Цареубийцей?</p><p> </p><p>– Веду его в Королевскую Гавань, чтобы обменять на Сансу и Арью Старк, – сказала Бриенна, не опуская меча. – Я поклялась служить леди Кейтилин Старк...</p><p> </p><p>– Меня там нет! – воскликнула Арья. – <em>Я</em> Арья! Вы правда от моей матери?</p><p> </p><p>– Да, – ответила Бриенна, не сводя глаз с Пса.</p><p> </p><p>– Чего ты ждешь? – сказал Джейме Псу. – <em>Освободи меня.</em></p><p> </p><p>– Отъебись, – равнодушно бросил Пес. – Хватит с меня гребаных Ланнистеров.</p><p> </p><p>Джейме уставился на него.</p><p> </p><p>– Ты <em>охренел</em>? Ты в Королевской Гвардии Джоффри!</p><p> </p><p>– В пекло Джоффри и в пекло тебя, – сказал Пес.</p><p> </p><p>Бриенна снова кинула на Джейме взгляд через плечо – едва ли не <em>укоризненный</em>, будь она неладна – и опять посмотрела на Арью.</p><p> </p><p>– Арья, этот человек помогает тебе или обижает тебя?</p><p> </p><p>– Обижает! – немедленно ответила Арья.</p><p> </p><p>– Нихера подобного! – возмутился Пес. – Я <em>везу </em>ее к ее проклятой матери.</p><p> </p><p>– Он везет меня, чтобы продать! – воскликнула Арья. – Если кто-то предложит ему больше денег, он согласится! Помогите мне!</p><p> </p><p>– Заткнись, малявка, – кинул ей Пес. – Можешь делать с Цареубийцей что тебе нахрен захочется, – добавил он, обращаясь к Бриенне. – Если ты настолько тупа, чтобы идти с ним в Королевскую Гавань и надеяться, что выберешься оттуда живой, – твои проблемы. Эту я везу в Близнецы на свадьбу Эдмара. Девчонка нужна матери – и она ее получит. А теперь съеби с дороги.</p><p> </p><p>– Помогите мне! – воскликнула Арья. – Он убийца, он убил моего друга Мику, не бросайте меня с ним! – кричала девочка – такая маленькая, а такая злая, подумал Джейме, и до него не доходило, что Бриенна собирается <em>рискнуть своей гребаной жизнью</em> ради нее, пока она не взмахнула мечом, перерезая горло коню, отчего Пес с воплем рухнул на землю. Арья ловко спрыгнула и забежала Бриенне за спину, прежде чем Пес успел подняться на ноги, и стояла там, стиснув кулаки, как маленькая собачка за крупной, уставившись на него широко распахнутыми глазами, полными ярости.</p><p> </p><p>Бриенна вытащила из-за пояса кинжал и передала его Арье рукоятью вперед.</p><p> </p><p>– Если он убьет меня, освободи сира Джейме, – сказала она. – Он дал твоей матери слово, что вернет ей тебя и Сансу в целости. Есть вероятность, что он сдержит его.</p><p> </p><p>– Ты собираешься отдать ее назад Ланнистерам вместо того, чтобы дать мне отвезти ее домой? – спросил Пес, обнажая меч. – Такая тупая сука, как ты, заслуживает сдохнуть.</p><p> </p><p>Он широко размахнулся мечом, держа его обеими руками, и у Джейме сердце ушло в пятки, но Бриенна отразила удар под углом, отчего клинок воткнулся в землю, пнула Пса прямо по яйцам и ударила его в лицо рукоятью меча, когда он согнулся, кряхтя.</p><p> </p><p>И все равно у нее не было шансов, ни единого <em>шанса</em>, он был на полголовы выше нее, а плечи у него были шире гребаного Красного Зубца, но она побежала вниз по оврагу – увлекая его <em>за собой</em>, чтобы когда он погнался за ней, она могла бы остановиться там, где удобнее ей: перед местом, где овраг сужался, не позволяя Псу – в отличие от нее – размахнуться в полную силу. Он ощерился и нанес удар снизу, но она отбила его меч и замахнулась, целясь ему в голову, вынуждая отклониться, а затем врезала по лицу левой рукой. Это было <em>прекрасно</em>, и она была прекрасна, и она вот-вот должна была <em>умереть</em>, прямо на глазах у Джейме.</p><p> </p><p>– Освободи меня! – рявкнул он Арье. – Он ее на <em>куски </em>порвет, ты понимаешь?</p><p> </p><p>– Она убьет его, а потом, я надеюсь, и тебя тоже, – выплюнула девчонка в ответ, не отводя взгляда от схватки.</p><p> </p><p>Пес протиснулся мимо узкого места оврага, наступая. Бриенна уже упала; она схватилась за стенку оврага и быстро взобралась вверх, избегая его выпада и нанося удар по его руке.</p><p> </p><p>– Ннгх! – выдавил Пес, отдергивая руку, на которой заалела кровь, а потом схватился за стенку, вскочил за ней следом и замахнулся...</p><p> </p><p>Джейме безуспешно заерзал в своих путах. Но Бриенна встретила замах Пса, отбила один удар, отбила другой, крутанулась и с поразительной быстротой ударила его по коленям; ему пришлось отскочить назад, а она развернулась и нанесла ему глубокую рану – на бедре у него словно открылся красный рот.</p><p> </p><p>– Проклятая сука! – прорычал Пес и со всей силы пнул ее сапогом в живот, сбивая с ног, и она снова оказалась внизу, в овраге. Он спрыгнул за ней следом, пока она поднималась и пятилась, пошатываясь, через ручей. Она была так близко, что Джейме слышал ее рваные вдохи; рот у нее был разбит, вся правая сторона лица уже распухла и посинела, сочась кровью; она сплюнула кровь на землю, а Пес надвигался на нее.</p><p> </p><p>– Бриенна! – в отчаянии крикнул Джейме. – Будь ты проклята, <em>освободи меня</em>, – но она и не смогла бы, даже если и хотела бы; Пес уже опять атаковал. Но теперь они были на открытой и ровной местности, и… и… она была <em>лучше</em>. Пес всегда полагался на обширный размах своих рук, но ее размах был почти так же широк, и ногами она работала великолепно; она нападала и отступала охренительно <em>быстро</em> и успевала отбиваться от его ударов и наносить собственные. Она резала его как кусок мяса; теперь он был здорово ранен в плечо, дважды, не так глубоко, – в бедро, и теперь в любую секунду, в любую <em>секунду</em>, если он откроется, если только...</p><p> </p><p>Нечленораздельный звук вырвался из легких Джейме, когда Пес ощерился, пробился через ее защиту, схватил ее за горло и швырнул на землю; он уселся на нее верхом, врезал кулаком в кольчужной перчатке ей по лицу и схватил за голову обеими руками, будто собираясь просто <em>оторвать </em>ее, и Джейме беспомощно проскулил:</p><p> </p><p>– <em>Нет!</em> – а потом она завопила и шарахнула Пса по голове камнем, подобранным с земли, один раз, второй, отпихивая его, а затем вытащила свой второй меч, покороче, и всадила ему в голову, проводя лезвием от верхней челюсти до глазниц.</p><p> </p><p>Пес завыл, булькая кровью, и ударил ее еще раз, прежде чем обрушиться на нее замертво, и она бессильно распласталась под ним. Джейме таращился, тяжело дыша, абсолютно шокированный.</p><p> </p><p>– Она это <em>сделала</em>! – взвизгнула Арья. – Она это <em>сделала</em>! Она <em>убила </em>его! – кричала она с чистой кровожадной радостью, и Джейме повернулся к ней и прорычал:</p><p> </p><p>– <em>Заткнись</em>, глупая девчонка, и <em>перережь веревки</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Она развернулась и подошла к нему, сжимая в руках кинжал, нацеленный на него.</p><p> </p><p>– Может, я лучше перережу тебе <em>горло</em>, – прошипела она. – Может, я отрежу тебе <em>голову </em>и отправлю ее Джоффри. Может, ему не так уж и понравится, когда кто-то сделает такое с <em>его </em>отцом.</p><p> </p><p>– А с <em>ней </em>ты что будешь делать? – сказал Джейме сквозь зубы, кивнув в сторону Бриенны. – <em>Потащишь </em>ее? Скажи мне, Арья <em>Старк</em>, думаешь, отец похвалил бы тебя за то, что ты бросила знаменосицу своей матери умирать только потому, что Сандор Клиган <em>плохо </em>с тобой обращался? Он вез тебя к твоей матери! Если он ушел из Королевской Гвардии, он не смог бы продать тебя никому другому; мой отец, скорее всего, назначил цену за его голову. Но тебе это было не по нраву, и ты заставила ее сражаться, чтобы тебя <em>позабавить</em>. А теперь <em>перережь веревки</em>.</p><p> </p><p>– Если я освобожу тебя, ты наверняка ее убьешь! – сказала Арья. – И уведешь меня обратно к своей мерзкой гребаной сестре и мерзкому гребаному бастарду! – и она ткнула его кинжалом в живот. Он ухитрился поймать ее за запястье левой рукой, стиснул его, и кинжал упал ему в правую руку, а через мгновение Джейме уже разрезал веревки, выворачиваясь из них. Арья изо всех сил пнула его в голень, пытаясь вырваться, но ему было плевать; он подтащил ее за собой к Бриенне. Он ногой спихнул с нее окровавленный труп Пса; она немного закашлялась, на миг открывая мутные глаза и через миг снова закрывая их, и Джейме приблизил свое лицо к Арье и прошипел:</p><p> </p><p>– Убежишь – <em>выпорю</em>, – а затем заткнул кинжал себе за пояс и наклонился, чтобы поднять Бриенну с земли.</p><p> </p><p>Это удалось ему с трудом, он пошатывался, держа ее тяжелое тело на скованных руках.</p><p> </p><p>– Подбери ее мечи, – рявкнул он Арье. – Она присягнула служить твоему дому, так что это меньшее, что ты можешь сделать, – и понес Бриенну назад к ручью, под дерево, а там уложил ее на спину. Он охренеть как надеялся, что к завтрашнему дню она сможет идти, иначе ему придется перекинуть ее через плечи и тащить как теленка.</p><p> </p><p>Арья так и стояла у трупа Пса, наблюдая за Джейме. Когда он положил Бриенну на землю, она наконец нагнулась, взяла мечи и положила их с другой стороны от Бриенны, не сводя с него глаз. Джейме проигнорировал ее, достал из Бриенниной котомки чистую тряпку и смыл с ее лица кровь; она снова открыла глаза и поглядела на него в недоумении, и он сказал ей:</p><p> </p><p>– Все в порядке, отдыхай. – Ее губы дернулись, пытаясь произнести имя <em>Арья</em>, и он стиснул зубы и нехотя добавил: – Со мной она в безопасности, – и Бриенна… сразу снова закрыла глаза, так, будто <em>поверила </em>ему. Выходит, она все-таки идиотка. Ее бедная щека была разодрана, и Джейме всерьез опасался, что у нее треснул череп; вся правая сторона лба превратилась в темнеющий синяк, а на горле и лице остались следы от огромных пальцев. Кроме того, у нее треснули ребра, и, возможно, было внутреннее кровотечение.</p><p> </p><p>С этим он ничего не мог поделать, так что просто смыл с ее лица кровь и подложил котомку ей под голову. В седельных сумках Пса нашлась фляга с вином; Джейме удалось растолкать женщину и заставить ее сделать несколько глотков, а затем он сел и стал смотреть, как она дышит. Просидев так некоторое время и убедившись, что переставать дышать она не собирается, Джейме огляделся. Арья по-прежнему сидела по другую сторону от Бриенны; он проследил за ее взглядом – она смотрела на тело Пса, над которым уже начали виться мухи, и так они сидели вдвоем и просто таращились на труп.</p><p> </p><p>Наконец Джейме встал и подошел к нему. Он не хотел портить меч, а у Пса на поясе нашелся приличный кинжал. Джейме закрепил его у места, где цепь соединялась с наручниками.</p><p> </p><p>– Иди-ка сюда, – сказал он Арье. – Возьми камень и ударь им по рукояти.</p><p> </p><p>– С чего мне тебе помогать? – поинтересовалась она.</p><p> </p><p>– Ты совсем одна в полнейшей глуши, если не считать тяжело раненой женщины. Если бы я хотел тебе навредить, мне бы даже приближаться к тебе не пришлось. Я мог бы просто уйти, – сказал Джейме. – А теперь иди сюда и помоги мне избавиться от цепей, чтобы следующий заявившийся сюда человек или зверь не прикончил нас всех.</p><p> </p><p>Девчонка по-прежнему глядела на него с убийственным блеском в глазах, но все же подобрала камень и стала долбить им по рукояти, пока лезвие не надломило звено цепи. Джейме повращал рукой в плече, а затем заставил девчонку сделать то же самое с другой стороны. Сами наручники подождут до тех пор, пока он не найдет кузнеца: он не хотел повредить артерию или жилу, но теперь он хотя бы мог двигаться. Кольчуга Пса была настолько большой, что Джейме наверняка выглядел как ребенок в одежде не по размеру, но это было куда лучше, чем ничего, а немного повозившись, он смог облачиться и в доспехи.</p><p> </p><p>– Возьми сеть и попробуй поймать рыбу, – велел он, мотнув головой в сторону сети. – Расправь ее так, чтобы она касалась дна...</p><p> </p><p>– Я не идиотка! Я знаю, как ловить рыбу сетью! – сказала Арья, сверкая на него глазами. – А почему <em>ты </em>этим не займешься?</p><p> </p><p>– Кто-то должен поймать нам ужин, а кто-то – закопать вот эти два трупа, чтобы ночью никто не пришел поужинать <em>нами</em>, – ответил Джейме. – Тогда я пойду посижу у реки, если ты предпочитаешь поменяться.</p><p> </p><p>Она смерила его угрюмым взглядом.</p><p> </p><p>– Можем их сжечь, – предложила она, немного подумав.</p><p> </p><p>– И сделать очень большой и интересный маяк для всех на пятьдесят миль окрест, – сказал Джейме. – Ты собираешься спорить со <em>всем</em>, что я тебе скажу? Если так – это затянется надолго, потому что тебе десять и ты сама не знаешь, что делаешь.</p><p> </p><p>– Мне двенадцать, а ты убил моего отца! – сказала она.</p><p> </p><p>– Я гнил в клетке в лагере твоего брата за тысячу миль от Королевской Гавани, когда умер твой отец.</p><p> </p><p>– А если б ты был там, ты б его, наверно, спас, – бросила она ему.</p><p> </p><p>– Конечно, спас бы, – ответил Джейме. – Как и мой отец, мой брат, мой дядя и любой хоть немного соображающий подданный нам лорд – <em>если бы</em> они были там, и, раз уж на то пошло, я не понимаю, о чем вообще думал <em>Джоффри</em>, казнить твоего отца было невероятно глупо. Живой он был бы ценнее в тысячу раз. А теперь мы потеряем весь Север, если только твой брат благополучно не свалится замертво, но, вероятно, и в этом случае тоже. А теперь не наловишь ли ты рыбы, <em>пожалуйста</em>?</p><p> </p><p>Она кинула на него еще один взгляд, уже просто из принципа, а потом пошла и взяла сеть. Убедившись, что она не соврала, что знает, как ей пользоваться, Джейме перекатил труп Пса через край оврага, там, где почва была порыхлее, положил на него камней и испорченным кинжалом наковырял земли и грязи и засыпал ими тело. Больше он ничего сделать не мог: осталось только таскать камни до тех пор, пока они не покрыли всего дохлого коня, сдвинуть которого – ему, по крайней мере, – было не под силу. Закончив, Джейме ощутил смертельную усталость; за месяцы, проведенные в клетке, руки у него шокирующе ослабли и теперь дрожали. Наконец он помыл их в ручье и начал разводить костер; солнце садилось, холодало. Он подошел к Бриенне: она спала и дышала ровно. Он коснулся пальцами ее запястья, чувствуя, как под кожей бьется жизнь, и глядел на ее побитое израненное лицо, пока Арья не спросила с опаской:</p><p> </p><p>– С ней все в порядке? – и он отдернул руку.</p><p> </p><p>– Она спит, – ответил он. Арья насадила рыбу на палочки и даже соорудила небольшую подставку, чтобы подвесить рыбу над огнем, на достаточной высоте; очевидно, она проделывала такое не впервые. Они оба с жадностью поели, и Джейме попытался заставить Бриенну проглотить кусочек, но она, хоть и приподнялась немного, лишь покачала головой и пробормотала:</p><p> </p><p>– Стошнит. Попробую утром.</p><p> </p><p>Джейме кивнул, и она снова погрузилась в сон. Арья подошла и посмотрела сверху вниз на нее, потом на него.</p><p> </p><p>– Почему ты ее не убиваешь? Явно не потому, что ты дал слово. Тебе на это плевать. Ты хочешь ее трахнуть? Я убью тебя, если попробуешь.</p><p> </p><p>Джейме поднял голову и с негодованием на нее уставился. В руках у девчонки опять был Бриеннин кинжал, и она глядела холодно – будто залезла ему прямо в голову и узнала, что он полдня страстно мечтал трахнуть Бриенну.</p><p> </p><p>– Я не трахаю женщин, валяющихся без сознания, – сказал он сквозь зубы. – Ложись между ней и деревом и спи. Пока я случайно не уронил тебя в реку.</p><p> </p><p>Утром Бриенна смогла сесть, слегка морщась. Она сделала несколько глотков вина, поела немного рыбы и хлеба, найденного в седельных сумках Пса. После этого она глубоко вдохнула и дала Джейме знак, чтобы он помог ей подняться.</p><p> </p><p>– Ты уверена? – спросил он.</p><p> </p><p>– Нельзя здесь оставаться, – ответила она. – Трупы привлекут шакалов и волков. Давайте хотя бы уберемся из оврага. Посмотрим, как далеко я смогу пройти.</p><p> </p><p>Она шагала медленно и осторожно, но размеренно. Несколько раз Джейме поддерживал ее за руку, а однажды она тяжело оперлась на него и простояла так пять минут, закрыв глаза и глубоко дыша, пытаясь удержаться от рвоты. Джейме держал ее, обняв и не двигаясь, со смесью беспокойства и странного удовлетворения: она совсем не раздумывала, доверившись его рукам.</p><p> </p><p>Зато подозрительности Арьи хватило бы и на двоих: она стояла, не сводя темных глаз с Джейме и держа ладонь на рукояти висевшего у нее на поясе кинжала. Джейме едва удержался, чтобы не начать строить ей рожи: маленькое злобное создание, из-за нее Бриенну чуть не <em>убили</em>. Только пару дней спустя он в полудреме услышал, как Бриенна тихо говорит:</p><p> </p><p>– Арья, ты имеешь полное право злиться на сира Джейме и весь дом Ланнистеров. У твоей семьи есть все основания их ненавидеть. Но твоя мать выбрала тебя и Сансу вместо кровавого возмездия. Она выбрала жизнь, а не смерть – и для вас, и для него. Я знаю, ты скорбишь по отцу. Но я прошу тебя уважать выбор твоей матери и помочь мне и сиру Джейме исполнить клятву, которую мы ей дали: отвести его в Королевскую Гавань и обменять на тебя и твою сестру. Он верен своему слову, даже данному врагу, как и подобает человеку чести, хоть мог бы и отказаться от него. Это не отменяет того, что он и его семья сделали. Но это важно.</p><p> </p><p>Арья долгое время молчала, и Джейме таращился в темноту со странным чувством, будто ожидает объявления приговора, а затем девочка наконец негромко сказала:</p><p> </p><p>– Ладно. Отпустим его. Ради Сансы.</p><p> </p><p>– Спасибо тебе, – тихо сказала Бриенна, и Джейме изо всех сил постарался не выдать себя дыханием.</p><p> </p><p>После очередной паузы Арья добавила:</p><p> </p><p>– Прости, что заставила тебя сражаться с Псом. Тебе было страшно?</p><p> </p><p>– Страшно должно быть всегда, – ответила Бриенна. – Если тебе не страшно, значит, тебе неважно, победишь ты или нет, и тогда вообще не стоит сражаться. Но я не жалею, что сразилась с ним. Я знаю, что делаю все, что могу, чтобы доставить тебя в безопасное место. Может, он тоже пытался это сделать. Но ты правильно опасалась человека, покинувшего свой пост и взявшего тебя с собой только ради денег. Если бы победил он, твои шансы попасть домой не уменьшились бы: он все равно сделал бы, что собирался. Теперь, надеюсь, они выросли. За это стоило сражаться.</p><p> </p><p>Утром Арья перестала вести себя как злобная собачка. В тот день они достигли реки, и денег из кошельков Бриенны и Пса хватило, чтобы купить места на корабле, направлявшемся в Королевскую Гавань. Никто не обратил на них внимания: мужчина с женой и дочерью, едут в столицу, вооружились для безопасности; слишком длинные рукава кольчуги прикрывали наручники Джейме. На Бриенну, впрочем, время от времени кто-нибудь таращился с удивлением, осознавая, что она женщина, но когда люди видели, что она с ним, пялиться прекращали, особенно когда Джейме тяжелым взглядом смотрел на мужчин, явно подумывавших ухмыльнуться или вставить какое-нибудь остроумное замечание.</p><p> </p><p>Они сошли на берег в четырех милях от Королевской Гавани, в Парлетоне – городке, где после восстания Роберта обговаривались окончательные условия мира; на северном краю города протекала речушка, через которую был перекинут мост к дороге, ведущей на северо-восток к Королевскому Тракту – начинавшемуся от самого Винтерфелла. В городке нашелся мейстер, державший несколько воронов, включая одного для Красного Замка – чтобы предупреждать о важных путешественниках. Джейме написал отцу письмо с условиями: он должен явиться к мосту с Сансой, тремя лошадьми и кошельком с сотней драконов разными монетами. Коней и кошелек Джейме добавил от себя; Бриенна быстро поправлялась, но двигалась по-прежнему с небольшим затруднением, а он хотел, чтобы по дороге в Винтерфелл она по возможности спала в кроватях, а не на земле. Ей, конечно, не понравится, что он всучит ей деньги, но ему было все равно.</p><p> </p><p>Он хотел попасть домой. Хотел снять наручники с запястий, хотел поесть нормальной еды, хотел три раза вымыться дочиста, хотел поспать в собственной постели и хотел трахнуть Серсею в постели ее. Хотел снова посидеть за столом со своей семьей, надеть доспехи и взять меч, снова быть собой за дверями своей башни. Джейме хотел всего этого со страстью, которая лишь болезненно возросла, когда он выглянул из окна и увидел в отдалении башни Красного Замка, едва видневшиеся на фоне голубого неба, как рисунок акварелью. Когда-то это было <em>всем</em>, чего он хотел, но теперь он хотел и кое-чего еще, только словами этого выразить не мог. Он <em>не</em> хотел спать на земле и дальше – вымотанный, промерзший до костей и стерший в кровь ноги. Он не хотел больше есть скудную с трудом добытую еду; не хотел больше тащиться через дикие края. Он не хотел, чтобы рядом с ним у костра постоянно сидел призрак Неда Старка, отражающийся в глазах глядящей в огонь Арьи. Он ничего из этого больше не хотел; не было ни единой вещи, которая бы <em>понравилась </em>ему за эти два месяца его жизни, вот только при мысли о том, что теперь все это канет в прошлое, в груди у него возникала странная боль.</p><p> </p><p>Теперь и Север станет лишь частью прошлого. К остальному государству он был прикован кровью и огнем, но драконов больше не осталось. Война скоро закончится. Когда Север сбросит последние оковы, когда Арья и Санса вернутся домой, выбор Кейтилин Старк станет выбором и Робба Старка. Король Севера подпишет договор, который официально подтвердит то, что всем известно и так, и вернется туда, где должен быть, а потом придет зима и выстроит изо льда и снега стену между их государствами. И Бриенна будет по другую сторону этой стены. Может, она и родилась на юге, но она не случайно попала на службу к Старкам. В ее душе была сталь, холодная и по-зимнему яркая. Неду Старку она бы сразу понравилась, Джейме был в этом уверен – с долей злости. Неду Старку, который глядел на Джейме поверх трупа короля и не попросил его рассказать свою версию событий; если бы он встретил Бриенну, он посмотрел бы ей в глаза, и они не сказали бы друг другу больше пары слов, и все же он был бы рад знать, что это она защищает его дочерей.</p><p> </p><p>И она защитит. А Джейме будет защищать свою семью, семью, которую он любит, так что он пересечет мост, а потом повернется посмотреть, как они трое скачут прочь, и, скорее всего, он больше никогда не увидит Бриенну Тарт.</p><p> </p><p>Джейме провел рукой по лицу, сложил письмо и передал его мейстеру. Он не стал спускаться вниз, чтобы подождать. Просто стоял у окна и смотрел, как ворон улетает в сторону города, пока маленький черный силуэт птицы не стал совсем неразличим, и стоял так, глядя на макушки башен, два часа, три, пока черные крылья не захлопали в небе снова, а потом стал наблюдать, как ворон растет, растет, пока птица с карканьем не приземлилась, и мейстер передал ему свиток с написанным рукой его отца кратким посланием: «Условия приняты. Я прибуду через два часа».</p><p> </p><p>Странное это было чувство – видеть, как к противоположному краю моста подъезжает его отец: словно дверь открылась. Тирион тоже был с ним, сидя на коне слегка неловко; он ненавидел ездить верхом, но все равно приехал, и Джейме, увидев их, сглотнул вставший в горле комок. Санса ехала на коне между ними: она выросла с тех пор, как Джейме видел ее в последний раз, ростом она была уже как взрослая женщина, но ее лицо было все еще по-детски круглым, а когда она увидела стоящую рядом с Бриенной Арью, то немного нетерпеливо дернулась в седле. Она была очень бледна и перебирала пальцами поводья своей лошади. Санса кинула быстрый, испуганный взгляд на отца Джейме, и он сделал жест рукой. Девушка спешилась, и конюх взял ее лошадь за поводья и пересек мост с ней и еще двумя лошадьми, а также с кошельком. Бриенна только озадаченно поглядела на мужчину, когда он протянул ей кошелек вместе с поводьями, а затем повернулась и посмотрела на Джейме, нахмурившись.</p><p> </p><p>– Подумай о Сансе, – сказал Джейме. – Она, скорее всего, ни разу в жизни не спала на земле. – Бриенна лишь кинула на него раздраженный взгляд. – Так вы быстрее окажетесь на Севере, а чем меньше времени вы проведете в дороге, тем безопаснее. Это часть моего обещания.</p><p> </p><p>Она вздохнула в последний раз, а затем кивнула и взяла и кошелек, и поводья. Когда конюх удалился, она привязала лошадей. На другой стороне моста Тирион свешивался с седла и что-то тихо говорил Сансе, которая просто смотрела на него в ответ, все еще время от времени кидая по-птичьи испуганный взгляд на его отца, а затем Тайвин резко дернул подбородком. Джейме сглотнул. Он повернулся к Бриенне. Он никогда в жизни не придумывал заранее, что сказать: как-то не приходилось. Слова давались ему легко, как битва на мечах, веселые, жестокие, дразнящие и ранящие, как когти; вот только теперь на ум ничего не шло. Бриенна посмотрела ему в лицо – она не улыбалась, лишь слегка склонила голову и сказала:</p><p> </p><p>– Прощайте, сир Джейме.</p><p> </p><p>Слова по-прежнему не приходили. Он только посмотрел на нее еще мгновение, а затем отвернулся и пошел прочь, и каждый шаг был ужасен и прекрасен одновременно. Через мост к нему медленно приближалась Санса Старк. Она взглянула на Джейме, проходя мимо, со странным и все еще напуганным выражением, будто думала, что это какой-то обман; а затем посмотрела на другую сторону моста, поменялась в лице, подобрала юбки, подбежала к Арье, упала на колени и обняла ее, разрыдавшись так громко, что он услышал, даже оказавшись на приличном расстоянии.</p><p> </p><p>Отец наблюдал за его приближением с огромным неприкрытым удовлетворением; Джейме улыбнулся, игнорируя комок в горле.</p><p> </p><p>– Здравствуй, отец, – сказал он. – Приятно видеть тебя.</p><p> </p><p>– Да, – сказал отец. – Мы некоторое время пытались тебя разыскивать. Идем. – Он развернул свою лошадь и махнул рукой. Конюх привел еще коня – одного из коней Джейме, с принадлежавшим ему седлом, и Джейме перехватил поводья и оседлал его. – Едем прямо в замок. Путь не займет много времени: я велел расчистить дорогу. Ты, должно быть, устал.</p><p> </p><p>– Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, – сказал Джейме, глубоко вдыхая и понукая коня. Он повернулся к Тириону, ожидая приветствия или хотя бы улыбки, но Тирион уныло склонился над поводьями, опустив уголки губ. Джейме нахмурился, и тогда Тирион посмотрел на него и <em>выдавил </em>улыбку.</p><p> </p><p>– Очень хорошо, что ты вернулся, – сказал он.</p><p> </p><p>– И за выгодную цену, – ответил Джейме, и лицо Тириона скривилось, и на нем промелькнула тень какого-то страдания. Джейме оглянулся посмотреть на три далеких фигуры, сделавшихся размером с кукол. Санса на той стороне моста поднялась и утирала со щек слезы. Арья указывала на Бриенну, улыбаясь, и Бриенна тоже улыбалась, молча и подбадривающе кивая. Однако Санса не улыбнулась; она подняла взгляд на Бриенну, и мгновение ее лицо ничего не выражало, а затем исказилось. Она повернулась к Арье и – лица Сансы Джейме не видел, но улыбка Арьи исчезла, взгляд ее стал пустым, а у Джейме желудок завязался холодным узлом.</p><p> </p><p>– Полагаю, это нам вообще ничего не будет стоить, – сказал отец. Джейме медленно повернулся и увидел, как он кивает капитану выстроившихся в два ряда ланнистеровских солдат. – Ждите их здесь с половиной ваших людей. Сопроводите их со всей учтивостью. Остальные отправятся с нами.</p><p> </p><p>– <em>Ждите </em>их? – переспросил Джейме.</p><p> </p><p>Отец пришпорил коня с едва заметной довольной улыбкой на губах.</p><p> </p><p>– Им некуда идти.</p><p> </p><p>– Они возвращаются к матери, – сказал Джейме – вышло это с вопросительной интонацией.</p><p> </p><p>– Их мать лежит в земле. Полагаю, они предпочтут Королевскую Гавань, – сказал Тайвин, и Джейме уставился на него.</p><p> </p><p>– Робба Старка, его жену, его мать и большинство его знаменосцев убили на прошлой неделе, – сказал ему Тирион. – На свадьбе лорда Эдмара и Рослин Фрей, – и Джейме так крепко стиснул поводья, что пальцы побелели, и попытался дышать ровно. – Ворон прибыл всего пять дней назад. Мы… предположили, что вы еще не слышали, когда получили условия.</p><p> </p><p>– Нет, – сказал Джейме. – Нет. Мы еще не слышали. – Он снова обернулся. Бриенна обняла девочек, притягивая к себе за плечи, но он не мог разглядеть ее лица, потому что она склонила голову над их головами, словно защищая их своим телом.</p><p> </p><p>Красного Замка они достигли быстро, минут за двадцать. Еще через пятнадцать минут кузнецы сняли с его запястий оковы; еще через десять брадобрей сбрил ему бороду и коротко подстриг спутанные волосы. Когда работа была закончена, ему поднесли зеркало – он уставился в него, более-менее узнавая того человека, которым он был год назад, разве что теперь он не улыбался. В покоях его поджидал серьезный молодой оруженосец с доспехами Королевской Гвардии и девственно-белым плащом наготове. Джейме посмотрел на них и покачал головой. Тогда мальчишка принес его доспехи для охоты – кольчуга и кожа, ничего примечательного, и помог в них облачиться.</p><p> </p><p>Джейме покинул комнату и просто стоял у двери, оглядывая знакомый коридор. Каждый камень по пути в покои Серсеи был ему знаком. Он столько раз ходил туда в полной темноте. Он и теперь хотел пойти, больше воздуха хотел. Вместо этого он повернулся и пошел в другую сторону, назад в Башню Десницы, и поднялся в кабинет; отец уже снова занимался делами, но дверь перед Джейме стражник распахнул немедленно, и отец кивком подозвал его к себе.</p><p> </p><p>Тайвин откинулся на стуле назад, когда Джейме вошел, и оглядел его с ног до головы, а затем посмотрел ему в лицо.</p><p> </p><p>– Я думал, придется уговаривать тебя не надевать гвардейские доспехи.</p><p> </p><p>Джейме глубоко вдохнул и сказал:</p><p> </p><p>– Я не смогу взять их с собой.</p><p> </p><p>Отец застыл.</p><p> </p><p>– Собираешься куда-то? – спросил он миг спустя.</p><p> </p><p>– Девочки Старк еще не вернулись, не так ли.</p><p> </p><p>Это был не совсем вопрос, и отец не ответил. Он стиснул губы.</p><p> </p><p>– Это, – сказал он едко, – их выбор.</p><p> </p><p>– Когда Кейтилин Старк предала своего сына и отпустила меня в обмен на двух маленьких девочек, я пообещал ей, что позабочусь об их безопасности, – сказал Джейме. – Они… мне не кажется, что они в безопасности.</p><p> </p><p>Отец не сводил взгляда с его лица.</p><p> </p><p>– Значит, ты пойдешь и приведешь их назад. Они будут в безопасности и...</p><p> </p><p>– Нет, – сказал Джейме. – Не приведу. – Он попытался улыбнуться. – Может, <em>им </em>здесь и будет безопасно, но Арья зарежет нас всех во сне в первую же неделю. – Лицо отца оставалось каменным, и Джейме сглотнул и тихо сказал: – Мне жаль.</p><p> </p><p>– Если ты так пытаешься сказать, что не одобряешь...</p><p> </p><p>– Нет, – сказал Джейме. – Ты спас наш дом и сохранил государство. Правлению Джоффри ничто не угрожает. Серсея, и Мирцелла, и Томмен, и Тирион – вся наша семья в безопасности. Меня не было здесь, чтобы защитить их, когда я должен был, но ты был, и ты сделал это вместо меня. Я не стану судить, как именно ты это сделал. Но… Санса не в безопасности и Арья тоже, а я пообещал, что они будут. Я здесь и я жив, потому что я дал обещание, и Кейтилин Старк поверила мне. Я перед ней в долгу. И я намерен отплатить.</p><p> </p><p>Его отец склонил голову и уставился на поверхность стола.</p><p> </p><p>– И куда ты намереваешься отвезти их?</p><p> </p><p>– Их тетка в Долине, – сказал Джейме. – К ней, полагаю. Надеюсь, она не вышвырнет меня из Гнезда.</p><p> </p><p>Он повернулся, и отец сказал:</p><p> </p><p>– Подожди.</p><p> </p><p>Когда Джейме покинул кабинет, у его бедра висел тяжелый меч. Он не сочетался с этим доспехом, но рукоять под ладонью была будто живой – словно львиная голова, венчавшая ее, могла в любой момент разразиться ревом. Джейме почувствовал себя лучше, как только взял его. Это был не тот меч, с которым охраняют безмятежный тронный зал. С этим мечом нужно отправляться по свету и сделать что-то хорошее – невероятно, но Джейме именно этого и хотелось.</p><p> </p><p>Он спустился из башни к стойлам; он уже послал оруженосца оседлать и приготовить коня. Оказавшись снаружи, Джейме остановился: во дворе стоял Тирион, глядя куда-то вдаль; он повернулся, услышав шаги Джейме. Тот замер, сглотнул и попытался улыбнуться. Тирион уставился на него и произнес:</p><p> </p><p>– Значит, и правда… уходишь. – Его голос звучал почти бесцветно.</p><p> </p><p>– Откуда ты узнал?</p><p> </p><p>– Варис сказал мне, что ты велел седлать коня, – ответил Тирион. – И… я видел твое лицо, когда ты смотрел на них. Но, если честно, я не до конца поверил. Джейме, ты уверен?</p><p> </p><p>– Странно, но да, – сказал Джейме. Тирион едва заметно кивнул, а затем протянул ему туго набитый кошель, такой увесистый, что потянул бы вниз весь пояс. – Деньги уже есть.</p><p> </p><p>– Да, но на тебя денег уйдет раз в десять больше, чем на обеих девчонок Старк вместе взятых, так что бери, – сказал Тирион. – Там на самом деле немного, сколько смог достать по-быстрому. Пришлось частично одолжить у Вариса. Но если сможешь присылать счета на мое имя, я прослежу, чтобы они были оплачены. Я… я буду рад иметь представление, где ты находишься.</p><p> </p><p>– Тогда постараюсь тратить как можно больше, – сказал Джейме, горло у него сжалось. – Тирион, ты… – Он помолчал мгновение. – Я знаю, что вы с Серсеей не очень близки, – тихо сказал он. – Но… пригляди за ней и детьми ради меня. И скажи, что я не смог с ней попрощаться. Потому что я не смог бы уйти, если бы она попросила меня остаться.</p><p> </p><p>– Тогда выметайся отсюда, пока я сам не привел ее, – сказал Тирион погрубевшим голосом. Джейме встал на колени, и Тирион обнял его, положив руку ему на затылок, будто благословляя; Джейме выдохнул и поцеловал его в щеку, а затем встал.</p><p> </p><p>Капитан и половина его отряда по-прежнему неуверенно стояли в Парлетоне у пустого моста. После того, как они сообщили ему, что Бриенна и девочки ушли по дороге на север, – не то чтобы он в этом сомневался: она тоже наверняка решила вести их в Гнездо – Джейме отправил их назад в замок. Он пустил свою кобылу рысью, но слишком спешить не стал. Кони у них были прекрасные, но Бриенна не станет заставлять Сансу долго скакать в первый же день в седле за год. Он их догонит.</p><p> </p><p>В итоге он нашел их всего через три часа; они уже остановились на полянке, чтобы Санса отдохнула. Бриенна разводила костер; она поднялась, заслышав его лошадь, и опустила руку на рукоять меча, а потом просто смотрела на него – сначала удивленно, а когда он спешился и привязал свою кобылу рядом с ее, во взгляде у нее появилось нечто иное.</p><p> </p><p>– Сядь и отдохни, – велел Джейме. – Ты еще не совсем поправилась. Я займусь костром.</p><p> </p><p>Она ничего не сказала. Только продолжала смотреть на него – глаза у нее покраснели, но все еще были прекрасны, как звезды, а на губах появилась едва заметная неуверенная улыбка: не счастливая, потому что счастлива она не была, но... одобрительная, и Джейме знал: она гордится, что он пришел. Она подошла к девочкам, сидевшими обнявшись под деревом, и села вместе с ними. Джейме закончил разжигать костер. Две мили назад он остановился в таверне купить мешок мясных пирогов и теперь разложил их на камнях, чтобы они согрелись, а когда все было готово, он сказал:</p><p> </p><p>– Идите, поешьте, – и Арья с Бриенной уговорили Сансу подойти, хотя она по-прежнему косилась на него.</p><p> </p><p>Чтобы добраться до Гнезда, им понадобилось почти два месяца. Санса быстро перестала опасаться Джейме. Они обменяли ее наряд на три платья попроще, Джейме обмотал золотую рукоять своего меча тряпкой, и магия сработала снова: в глазах посторонних они стали семьей – мужем и женой с двумя дочками, и им не приходилось говорить и слова лжи. Это делал за них сам мир и все, кого они встречали, а они не могли сражаться против целого мира, так что вскоре это стало правдой.</p><p> </p><p>Первые дни Санса с Арьей не отрывались друг от друга, но потом несколько дней подряд взялись ссориться по одному и тому же поводу, когда им приходилось останавливаться под открытым небом: Санса терпеть не могла отходить далеко от лагеря, а Арья злилась, что сестра не собирает хворост и не добывает пропитание, и на третий день их перебранок Джейме резко раздраженно встал и сказал:</p><p> </p><p>– Ну все, <em>довольно</em>. – Он повернулся к Арье. – Тебе <em>не нравится</em> ходить в лес? Ты <em>хочешь </em>сидеть в лагере?</p><p> </p><p>Она нахмурилась и уставилась на него исподлобья.</p><p> </p><p>– Нет, но...</p><p> </p><p>– Тогда делай для своей семьи что можешь и прекрати жаловаться, – сказал он и повернулся к Сансе, и ее ухмылка мигом исчезла, когда он сказал ей: – А ты перестань ныть о том, чего не можешь делать, и найди себе занятие, на которое <em>способна</em>, – и он даже расслышал отцовские нотки в собственном голосе, словно Тайвин явился на их полянку, чтобы прочитать нотацию, а затем исчез. Бриенна, сидевшая по другую сторону костра, пыталась подавить улыбку, Арья утопала с полянки, а Санса минуту спустя спросила:</p><p> </p><p>– Кому-нибудь нужно что-то зашить? – и к тому времени, как Арья вернулась с грудой хвороста, сидела у огня, обшивая потрепанные края их одеял.</p><p> </p><p>Каждый вечер, останавливаясь на ночевку, они укладывали девочек в какой-нибудь крытый уголок, а если такого не было, сооружали его из бревен и камней. Джейме с Бриенной спали спиной к спине ближе к входу, положив мечи рядом с собой. Однако дни становились все холоднее, и одной ночью земля промерзла настолько, что вставать с нее утром было больно: Джейме чувствовал себя как сорокалетний, которым он, к его ужасу, и был. На следующий день они проезжали мимо пивной и остановились там поесть и погреться. Еда была хороша – настолько, насколько горячий свежий обед, приготовленный в настоящем очаге, хорош по сравнению с подпаленным на костре, и в зале было натоплено. Санса задремала, прислонившись головой к плечу Джейме, и он, не задумываясь, обнял ее рукой, чтобы она не упала. Арья уже свернулась калачиком на скамье, положив голову Бриенне на колени. Бриенна, сидевшая напротив, криво улыбнулась ему, и они просидели так еще два часа, тихонько разговаривая и не вставая, чтобы девочки могли подольше отдохнуть от холода, а жена трактирщика, проходя мимо, улыбнулась им и положила перед ними на стол еще немного хлеба.</p><p> </p><p>В углу зала сидела какая-то женщина и что-то шила. Когда они наконец поднялись из-за стола и собрались уходить, Санса вдруг подошла к ней и о чем-то спросила, а затем вернулась и немного нерешительно сообщила:</p><p> </p><p>– Тут недалеко живет ткач. Если бы мы купили ткани, я могла бы сшить нам плащи. Дальше будет только холоднее.</p><p> </p><p>С того момента она все время проводила за шитьем и всего через несколько дней сказала:</p><p> </p><p>– Арья, примерь-ка это, – и протянула ей плащ – хорошей длины, до колен, с разрезами по бокам, чтобы просунуть руки, – и Арья примерила его и ответила слегка угрюмо:</p><p> </p><p>– Хороший плащ. Спасибо.</p><p> </p><p>Неделю спустя по дороге им встретился человек, направлявшийся на юг продавать меха, и Джейме купил несколько, когда Санса попросила, хоть это и казалось ему пустой тратой денег, потому что он считал, что понимает: она хотела плащи, напоминавшие бы ей о доме. Но затем она вручила ему настоящий северный плащ, большой, тяжелый и широкополый, с воротником, отделанным мехом, – этот плащ был вдвойне теплее любого из тех, которые были у него раньше.</p><p> </p><p>– Так мех действительно делает одежду теплее? – пораженно спросил он.</p><p> </p><p>– Я сделала подкладку и, самое главное, использовала столько ткани, чтобы она свисала внахлест, – объяснила Санса. – Но мех вокруг шеи не дает теплу уйти.</p><p> </p><p>– А ты думал, для чего он? – спросила Арья.</p><p> </p><p>– Просто чтобы выглядеть космато и внушительно, если честно, – ответил Джейме.</p><p> </p><p>– Ну, и для этого тоже, – со смешком сказала Санса. – Мальчики всегда хотели побольше меха, чтобы у них плечи выглядели шире. – Она немного спала с лица, и Арья тоже понурила голову, так что Джейме сглотнул и сказал:</p><p> </p><p>– Тогда я тоже хочу побольше. Наткнемся на медведей – притворюсь, что я их родственник, – и девочки закатила глаза, но по крайней мере не стали плакать.</p><p> </p><p>Бриенна уверенно поправлялась: она каждый день упражнялась и поднимала камни после того, как они разбивали лагерь, а однажды вечером достала мечи и попросила Джейме сразиться с ней. Через десять минут он с огромным неудовольствием осознал, что это <em>ему </em>не мешало бы каждый день поднимать камни, а через двадцать это осознала и <em>она</em>, посмотрев на него сощурившись, и в ее взгляде явно читалось «о, я бы определенно тебя победила» – несмотря на все ее предыдущие разглагольствования о том, как это <em>неважно</em>. Он нахмурился, сделав вид, что просто отдыхает, и попытался дышать ровно, а не глотать воздух с жадностью, и тут <em>Арья </em>вдруг сказала, словно сделав внезапное открытие:</p><p> </p><p>– Могу поспорить, она и <em>тебя </em>бы победила, – а потом вскочила и спросила Бриенну: – <em>Научишь </em>меня так же?</p><p> </p><p>После, когда они легли спать спина к спине под своими теплыми плащами, Бриенна издала тихий довольный вздох, прежде чем погрузиться в сон. Джейме знал, что она не злорадствует; она просто радуется возвратившейся силе, но это все равно раздражало, потому что она действительно <em>победила </em>бы его. Он все прокручивал в голове, как бы разворачивалась их схватка и как она закончилась бы: он бы с позором лежал у ее ног, обезоруженный, а она смотрела бы на него сверху вниз с довольным видом победителя, приставив меч ему к горлу, прежде чем снова связать.</p><p> </p><p>А затем она, конечно, наказала бы его; у нее бы кровь кипела в жилах, но <em>убить </em>его она не могла бы, он нужен был ей живым, так что она бы – он зажмурился, развязал завязки штанов, скользнул рукой внутрь и обхватил член, во рту пересохло – она бы заставила его ублажить ее ртом, пока ее меч лежал бы у него на плече как напоминание о ее победе, а когда она намокла бы, она бы толкнула его, чтобы он лег на спину, и заставила бы его обнажиться, и возможно велела бы ему, лежащему у ее ног с приставленным к горлу кончиком меча, ласкать самого себя, подготавливая к тому, чтобы снова доставить ей удовольствие...</p><p> </p><p>Он задышал слишком часто, несмотря даже на то, что дышал он ртом, и Бриенна шевельнулась. Джейме вздрогнул всем телом.</p><p> </p><p>– С тобой все хорошо? – сонно пробормотала она, и он замер и выдавил:</p><p> </p><p>– Да, просто… судорога, – и осторожно вытащил руку из штанов с отчетливым ощущением, что весь мир против него.</p><p> </p><p>До Гнезда оставалась всего неделя пути, и они сидели в темном углу очередной пивной, когда снаружи остановилась повозка в сопровождении отряда всадников. Трактирщик поспешно прогнал остальных посетителей за столы похуже, чтобы освободить место. Джейме обменялся быстрым взглядом с Бриенной, и пока другие люди пересаживались к ним за стол, они, воспользовавшись суматохой, посадили Сансу и Арью к стене. Обе девочки надели капюшоны и, прислонившись к стене, притворились спящими. Джейме тоже опустил голову, будто был пьян или дремал, и ему не пришлось поднимать ее, чтобы узнать голос Мизинца. Санса рядом с ним напряглась; Джейме протянул ей руку под столом, и она сжала ее изо всех сил своей холодной ладошкой. Она съежилась, чтобы казаться еще меньше.</p><p> </p><p>Они не шевелились все время, что Мизинец и его люди были там. Бриенна заказала еще еды и эля, когда к ним подошла служанка, чтобы она не стала возмущаться, что они занимают место в и без того переполненной пивной. Долго ждать не пришлось; через два часа Мизинец уехал – направился в Гнездо, а когда он покинул пивную, Джейме выпрямился, посмотрел на бледное лицо Сансы, и больше всего на свете ему захотелось последовать за Мизинцем, догнать его и выпустить ему кишки; вместо этого он перевел взгляд на Бриенну и просто сказал:</p><p> </p><p>– Не в Гнездо.</p><p> </p><p>Бриенна, сосредоточенно смотревшая на Сансу, кивнула.</p><p> </p><p>– Но… куда нам тогда идти? – едва слышно прошептала Санса.</p><p> </p><p>– Можем пойти в Черный Замок, – предложила Арья. – Там Джон.</p><p> </p><p>– Стена – не место для вас двоих, – сказал Джейме.</p><p> </p><p>– Нет, – согласилась Бриенна и снова посмотрела на девочек. – Отправимся на Тарт. Мой отец приютит вас.</p><p> </p><p>– Бриенна, – сказал он ей тем вечером, – твой отец не сможет их защитить. – Девочки спали на кровати под покрывалом, размеренно дыша.</p><p> </p><p>Бриенна замерла, оторвавшись от чистки своих сапог.</p><p> </p><p>– Думаешь, им будет грозить опасность?</p><p> </p><p>– Дело даже не в Стене, – сказал Джейме. – Нельзя, чтобы Санса оказалась так близко к Болтонам. Все Старки мужского пола мертвы, а значит, Санса – наследница Винтерфелла. Если она попадется Болтонам, если она попадется любому из северных лордов, они <em>станут </em>Старками – а через пару поколений и Королями Севера: убийство Робба Старка лишь отсрочило неизбежное. Гнездо, пожалуй, единственный замок, где она будет в безопасности, и не понадобится целая армия, чтобы ее защитить.</p><p> </p><p>Бриенна молчала. Затем она медленно произнесла:</p><p> </p><p>– Тогда нам придется ее прятать. – Она подняла взгляд. – Прямо сейчас, пока все думают, что мы едем в Гнездо, ведь это так очевидно. Если мы отправимся назад...</p><p> </p><p>– Ты хочешь, чтобы нас заметили.</p><p> </p><p>– Да. В гостинице на перепутье. А потом мы свернем с дороги в сельскую местность, доберемся до побережья и добудем в заливе Крабов лодку.</p><p> </p><p>– А что насчет того мальчишки? – спросил Джейме. – Пекаря, друга Арьи. Он узнал нас, когда мы проезжали там.</p><p> </p><p>– Тем лучше, – сказала Бриенна. – Он и скажет всем, что это мы.</p><p> </p><p>– Ты хочешь доверить этому толстячку жизни девочек? – спросил Джейме.</p><p> </p><p>Бриенна нахмурилась.</p><p> </p><p>– Он <em>друг </em>Арьи. Он нас не выдаст. И ему не обязательно знать, куда мы идем, он просто должен всем рассказывать, что думал, будто мы направляемся в Гнездо.</p><p> </p><p>Джейме кивнул, слегка неохотно.</p><p> </p><p>– Только вот когда мы попадем на Тарт… люди непременно узнают <em>тебя</em>.</p><p> </p><p>– В Вечерний Чертог есть задний вход, через сады, – сказала Бриенна. – Я войду и переговорю с отцом так, чтобы меня никто не увидел. В горах есть развалины старого замка, мы были там однажды, его еще андалы строили. Мы пойдем туда, и отец сможет потихоньку отправить к нам несколько верных людей, чтобы помогли его отстроить, и какие-нибудь припасы. Никто не узнает, что мы там, кроме местных пастухов и фермеров, а я не думаю, что они нас выдадут.</p><p> </p><p>Все прошло гладко. Джейме вошел в гостиницу на перепутье, перекинув плащ через плечо и положив ладонь на золотую рукоять меча, и резко бросил служанке:</p><p> </p><p>– Отдельную комнату и прислужницу, – а когда вошла Санса – с заплетенными волосами, в своем тяжелом северном плаще и с очень прямой спиной – хозяйка гостиницы подскочила, сделала реверанс и немедленно провела ее наверх в комнату, пока все сидящие внизу внимательно наблюдали. Джейме велел хозяйке отослать счета его брату – в двойном размере за то, что денег придется подождать.</p><p> </p><p>– Вашему брату, милорд? – переспросила она.</p><p> </p><p>Он нахмурился, глядя на нее, будто она туго соображала.</p><p> </p><p>– Моему брату. Тириону Ланнистеру, – объяснил он, и она кинула взгляд на львиную голову на рукояти, а затем снова торопливо присела в реверансе со словами:</p><p> </p><p>– Конечно, милорд!</p><p> </p><p>Он ощутил укор совести, подписывая кредитное письмо, когда добавил: «Мы едем медленно, как черепахи, ради Сансы, но даже так до Гнезда мы должны добраться недели через четыре.» – и отослал его, чтобы Тириону и отцу лгало уже оно; если им повезет – Варис не сможет отследить их еще пару месяцев. Достаточно времени, чтобы исчезнуть.</p><p> </p><p>На следующий день они поехали назад на восток с таким шумом, который только мог устроить Джейме, громко отдавая во дворе приказы, а через два часа, достигнув каменистой почвы, они развернули лошадей и поскакали прямиком в лес, огибая деревья и кусты ежевики, пока Долина не осталась далеко позади. Весь день они провели в лесу, не выходя на открытую местность, держась исключительно оленьих троп, а лагерь разбили на дальнем краю каменистой площадки, крепко привязав лошадей и насыпав им зерна, чтобы они вели себя тихо.</p><p> </p><p>Посреди ночи, однако, Джейме разбудило их фырканье, и пока он продирал глаза, лошади начали беспокойно бить копытами и тянуть за веревки; он и Бриенна моментально вскочили на ноги и выхватили мечи, наблюдая, как между деревьями крадучись перемещается длинная тень. Джейме услышал, как Санса за его спиной резко и испуганно вдохнула.</p><p> </p><p>– Не вставайте и не высовывайтесь из ложбины, – велел он, а Бриенна нагнулась и подбросила в костер ветку, отчего пламя взвилось вверх; раздался низкий рык, а потом из-за деревьев показался силуэт – словно прямиком из его прошлогодних ночных кошмаров: лютоволк размером даже больше твари Робба Старка. Джейме с колотящимся сердцем поднял меч, как вдруг Арья позади него произнесла:</p><p> </p><p>– Нимерия?</p><p> </p><p>Она протолкнулась мимо него и Бриенны, а когда Джейме потянулся к ней, положила ладонь на его руку.</p><p> </p><p>– Нет, – сказала она. – Опустите мечи. Все хорошо, – а потом вышла вперед и сказала: – Нимерия, девочка, это я. – Она приближалась к пасти – огромной, способной одним укусом отгрызть ей лицо целиком – подняв руку. – Я скучала по тебе, – мягко говорила Арья. – Я так рада, что ты жива. – Лютоволк сделал шаг в круг света, затем еще один – судя по размеру, Джейме понял, что это подросток, еще немного нескладный и тощий, а затем чудище ткнулось мокрым носом Арье в протянутую ладонь, обнюхало ее лицо и облизнуло ей подбородок огромным розовым языком, а Арья обняла волчицу за шею и спрятала лицо в ее меху.</p><p> </p><p>Санса оставалась в ложбине, напряженно наблюдая. Арья подняла лицо и протянула ей руку.</p><p> </p><p>– Она теперь наша, – сказала она. – И моя, и твоя. Потому что Леди умерла вместо нее, – и Санса медленно поднялась и вышла вперед, проскользнув между Джейме и Бриенной. Лютоволчица обнажила клыки, но Арья что-то сказала ей, поглаживая по боку, и когда Санса мгновение спустя протянула ей руку, волчица обнюхала ее и быстро лизнула один раз – и вот ее обнимали уже обе девочки.</p><p> </p><p>Они скормили ей остатки рагу из кролика, оставленного на завтрак; волчица вылизала котелок и захрустела костями, трещавшими, как ветки под ногами. Она с жадностью глядела на лошадей, но после недолгих уговоров улеглась спать между девочками в ложбине. Джейме был до боли рад, что он спал <em>снаружи</em>. Но даже несмотря на это он еще долго не мог уснуть, слушая хриплое дыхание зверя. Лошади нервно пыхтели, разделяя его чувства. Волк Робба временами шастал между клеток по лагерю: пресекал попытки бегства. Клетка Джейме стояла в стороне от остальных. Сначала до него всегда доносилось сиплое дыхание, затем тихий топот лап, когда зверь подходил ближе, а иногда он оказывался совсем близко, и Джейме ощущал затылком горячее дыхание и весь потел, несмотря на ночной холод, сжимая и разжимая ладони связанных рук, пытаясь не трястись и уже почти ощущая, как клыки вонзаются в его плоть.</p><p> </p><p>Бриенна заворочалась за его спиной и невнятно пробормотала:</p><p> </p><p>– Все хорошо?</p><p> </p><p>– Да, – сказал он, заставил себя закрыть глаза и слушал ее дыхание, пока не уснул.</p><p> </p><p>Следующим утром они достигли побережья и скакали вдоль него, пока не наткнулись на деревеньку с несколькими добротными лодочками в бухте. Джейме отправился туда – в своем северном плаще и с отросшей за неделю бородой – и обменял четырех лошадей и большую часть оставшегося у него золота на скромный ялик, одобренный Бриенной. Кроме этого он приобрел приличное число кур.</p><p> </p><p>– Что за… – удивленно произнесла Бриенна, взойдя на борт и услышав кудахтанье, но в планы Джейме не входило обнаружить где-нибудь за сотню миль от берега, что лютоволки не любят рыбу.</p><p> </p><p>Спустя две недели плаванья они оказались у берегов Тарта – солнце поднималось из вод такой синевы, что не было понятно, где кончается море и начинается небо, оно словно просто проливалось в воду. Бриенна дождалась вечера и проскользнула в замок; вернулась она через два часа вместе с крупным мужчиной, высоким и широкоплечим, над бородой у него сверкали Бриеннины голубые глаза. Он подошел и положил руки на плечи девочек, пристально вглядываясь в их лица, а затем сказал:</p><p> </p><p>– Я Селвин Тарт. Как-то раз я встречал вашего отца, много лет назад. Он был хорошим человеком. Вы здесь желанные гости, и я сделаю для вас все, что в моих силах.</p><p> </p><p>Три дня подряд они поднимались в горы, воздух становился чище, разреженнее и холоднее. Тут их плащи пришлись как нельзя кстати: от мороза кончики меха на них застывали. Добраться до замка оказалось не так просто: тропы в основном были протоптаны козами, а не лошадьми или людьми, и им много раз приходилось спешиваться, чтобы провести своих коней. Но лютоволчица бодро бежала впереди, оставляя для них следы там, где тропа пропадала, и дичь здесь водилась, хоть в основном и мелкая: Бриенна дала Арье лук, и они с Нимерией добывали достаточно кроликов и птиц, чтобы прокормить их всех. Наконец они взошли на последний кряж и остановились, глядя на замок, перед которым раскинулась уединенная долина; пара небольших башен и довольно крупные части стен уцелели; он был построен на утесе, а внизу бежал горный поток.</p><p> </p><p>Все помещения, за исключением подвалов, оказались едва ли пригодными для жилья – но внизу <em>нашлась </em>купальня, и хоть горячего источника там не было, зато была печь, и трубы были целы. Джейме немедленно растопил ее и натаскал со двора воды. Все это время он не переставая думал о Бриеннином теле, блестящем от влаги, и размышлял одновременно взволнованно и тревожно – что она будет делать, когда он прикоснется к ней – именно <em>когда</em>, а не <em>если</em>; он не сможет сдержаться больше десяти минут, если она будет рядом с ним обнаженной – <em>позволит </em>ли она ему, станет ли... а затем он принес последнее ведро и разочарованно замер, потому что Санса и Арья уже разделись и сидели в ванне <em>вместе с</em> Бриенной, а когда он попытался жаловаться, что они лишили его ванны, девочки просто рассмеялись и велели ему прекращать быть южным ханжой и залезать к ним.</p><p> </p><p>– Зимой всем хочется погреться в воде подольше, – сказала Санса. – По одному такое сделать не удастся.</p><p> </p><p>После этого Джейме все же нашел в себе силы не наброситься на Бриенну у<em> них на глазах</em>, но был совершенно не рад этому.</p><p> </p><p>Они пришли к соглашению, что будут спать все вместе в одной из более-менее целых спален, и когда он попытался жаловаться и на этот счет под предлогом, что устал спать на земле, Арья лишь фыркнула и сказала:</p><p> </p><p>– Вы с Бриенной можете занять кровать, если вы такие старые.</p><p> </p><p>Так что он проведет ночь в кровати с лежащей на расстоянии вытянутой руки Бриенной, и, подумал Джейме, он просто подвинется поближе, положит руку ей между ног и пробормочет ей в ухо – «Можно?», и может быть, она позволит ему, может быть, в теплой темноте, ощущая его губы на своем ухе, а дыхание – на шее, она даст приподнять ее сорочку и скользнуть внутрь, если он сможет возбудить ее и они будут вести себя тихо, очень тихо, он накрыл бы ее рот поцелуями, глотая ее вскрики удовольствия и толкаясь в нее неглубокими медленными движениями, пока она не кончит, так, что кровать и не скрипнет.</p><p> </p><p>Вот только той ночью, когда он лежал на боку, глядя в темноте на Бриенну, и тихо окликнул ее по имени, она что-то пробормотала и перевернулась, придвигаясь к нему и придавливая, и кровать заскрипела так громко, что Нимерия вопросительно тявкнула, а Арья резко села, озираясь. Джейме замер, и когда все успокоились, Бриенна лежала, прильнув к нему теплым и крепким телом так, что его член оказался прижат к ее бедру. Он полежал, пялясь на балдахин, затем выдохнул, обхватил ее рукой и просто уснул.</p><p> </p><p>Два дня спустя к ним явились четверо людей Селвина, немолодых и крепких, с топорами, кирками, лопатами и мешками зерна. Через пару месяцев им удалось более-менее восстановить замок. Арья охотилась; вместе с одним из мужчин пришли его жена и мать, чтобы готовить и убирать; Санса сшила новые наматрасники, простыни и одеяла. Они построили теплицу над купальней и посадили овощи; починили печь для хлебов и привезли еще зерна и сушеной рыбы из городка по другую сторону горы, где никто их не знал и никому не было до них дела.</p><p> </p><p>Когда они привели все в порядок, Джейме отправился на охоту вместе с Арьей и Нимерией. Им удалось поймать одну из гигантских горных коз, он притащил ее, чтобы устроить праздничный пир: за столом их было двенадцать. Джосс, Марга, их ребенок и мать Джосса собирались остаться; трое остальных мужчин с утра должны были отправиться домой, раз львиная доля работы была выполнена.</p><p> </p><p>После они прибрались и собрались за столом с кружками горячего вина – рассказывать истории и петь. Спустя некоторое время Джейме захотелось подышать воздухом; он вылез на крышу, а оттуда поднялся по узкой каменной лестнице, вырезанной в скале, на кряж. Дул резкий ветер, но у него с собой был плащ, и вид открывался прекрасный: звезды сияли в небе, как драгоценности, над черными лоснящимися морскими глубинами, а вдали на побережье виднелись золотые огни Восточного порта. Несколько минут спустя к нему присоединилась Бриенна, и они стояли вдвоем, глядя на звезды, а потом она глубоко вздохнула и тихо сказала:</p><p> </p><p>– Думаю, здесь нас никто не найдет.</p><p> </p><p>– Не найдет, – согласился Джейме: они свили девочкам собственное гнездо, убежище, в котором они смогут вырасти, и даже если кто-то узнает, что они где-то в горах, никто никогда не сможет отыскать это место.</p><p> </p><p>Затем Бриенна тихо и многозначительно сказала:</p><p> </p><p>– Девочки <em>в безопасности</em>, – и Джейме застыл, понимая лишь одно – она открыла перед ним дверь. Девочки в безопасности и будут в безопасности и впредь – Бриенна присмотрит за ними; она отдала бы свою жизнь ради этого задания – задания, которое не успела исполнить Кейтилин Старк. Но он этого не обещал. Он обещал честный обмен: его свобода за их безопасность, и теперь ему пора уйти – с честью, ведь он сдержал обещание. Вернуться к семье; к Серсее, к детям, которые были не совсем его, в золоченые залы Красного Замка, где ему не понадобится плащ, тяжелый, как доспех, чтобы пальцы не коченели от холода, даже зимой; где единственная работа, которую ему придется выполнять, – это стоять и охранять своего сына, безумного и жестокого сына, из которого выйдет ужасный король.</p><p> </p><p>Он закрыл глаза и сказал:</p><p> </p><p>– Бриенна, – умоляюще, просяще. – Бриенна, ты… – Он протянул руку и посмотрел на нее; луна еще не взошла, но он видел Бриеннино лицо в свете звезд – она смотрела на него слегка озадаченно, будто медленно начиная понимать.</p><p> </p><p>– Джейме, – сказала она, широко распахнув глаза, словно это не... не <em>приходило ей в голову </em>раньше, ни разу за все это проклятое время, за эти <em>месяцы</em>, пока он страстно жаждал ее, лежа без сна рядом с ней в одной комнате с девочками.</p><p> </p><p>Но он простил ее, потому что она была настолько удивлена, что позволила ему обнять ее и поцеловать, а потом обняла его и стало <em>лихорадочно </em>целовать в ответ; он накинул свой плащ ей на плечи и спрятал под ним руки; Бриенна в кои-то веки была не в доспехах, только в шерстяном платье и чулках, и он прижал ее к себе, ощущая жар ее тела на своей коже. Джейме застонал и безуспешно попытался придумать, как бы заняться с ней сексом, чтобы не свалиться с обрыва и не обморозить на камнях ляжки, а потом она сказала:</p><p> </p><p>– Завтра у нас будет собственная спальня, – скорее всего подразумевая, что сейчас им надо вернуться на прощальный пир и подождать <em>еще одну </em>ночь.</p><p> </p><p>– Нет! – свирепо возразил он. – Ну уж <em>нет</em>, – и потянул ее за собой вниз по ступеням – они все-таки едва не свалились с обрыва – обратно в зал и сказал: – Так, здесь как раз достаточно мужчин и женщин: нам нужны Семеро, в качестве свидетелей, раз септона нет, – и Санса немедленно радостно взвизгнула, подбежала к Бриенне и обняла ее, и, немного поспорив, они решили: Санса будет Девой, Марга и старая Лара – Матерью и Старицей, Джосс – Отцом, Сорик, проделавший большую часть хитрой плотничьей работы, – Кузнецом, а Орен, служивший раньше в береговом патруле, – Воином. Арья сказала:</p><p> </p><p>– А я буду Неведомым, – и достала свой лук, вставая между двумя рядами, а Нимерия даже бросила грызть большую бедренную кость, притопала к девочке и уселась с ней рядом – наблюдать.</p><p> </p><p>Джейме повернулся к Бриенне лицом перед всеми ними, взял ее руки в свои, и Санса обернула их ладони лентой, которую она сама вышила, и они дали друг другу клятвы; а после Джейме отвел свою жену в их комнату с новой кроватью, до сих пор пахнущей свежим деревом, и оказался в ее объятьях, пока остальные продолжали праздновать.</p><p> </p><p>#</p><p> </p><p>Тирион собирался уже подняться из-за стола Совета, когда на него посмотрел Варис – всего лишь короткий взгляд, но это заставило Тириона помедлить, дожидаясь, пока остальные члены Малого совета покинут комнату; отец заметил, что они двое остались, и подождал тоже, кивнув стоявшему у двери стражнику, чтобы он закрыл дверь после того, как все удалились.</p><p> </p><p>– Итак? – поинтересовался он.</p><p> </p><p>– Милорд, я слышал… одну песенку, – сказал Варис. – Не хочу давать вам ложных надежд. Она не очень ясная, не громче шепотка. Но она с Тарта.</p><p> </p><p>Тирион застыл и увидел, как отец сжал губы.</p><p> </p><p>– Пять лет назад, – сказал Тайвин, – вы сказали, что пошлете людей в каждый город и каждый замок на острове – и безрезультатно.</p><p> </p><p>– Так я и сделал, – сказал Варис. – Некоторые там и остались. Три недели назад на Восточный порт, торговый городок недалеко от гор, на восточном побережье, совершили налет Железнорожденные. Такое происходит периодически; вот только в этот раз они потерпели поражение. Девять налетчиков были убиты, еще шестерым удалось бежать. Замечательная победа. Мои пташки полетели в Восточный порт и порасспрашивали людей. Среди местных ходят слухи, что всех Железнорожденных убили трое: лучница, темноволосая девушка лет шестнадцати, высокая женщина, которую сразу двое считают дочерью лорда Селвина, и… мужчина, золотоволосый, с мечом с золотой рукоятью.</p><p> </p><p>Он вытащил из кармана небольшой футляр для карт, достал оттуда карту и встал, чтобы расправить ее на столе. Тирион склонился над ней: Восточный порт был крохотной точкой на восточном краю острова.</p><p> </p><p>– Рядом с Восточным портом нет ни замков, ни поместий. Моя пташка долго летала кругами, но больше ничего не нашла, ничего не услышала. Но в древних летописях королей Штормовых земель я нашел краткое упоминание, что иногда в замке под названием Полночный Дозор зажигался маяк, чтобы предупредить о надвигающихся с востока налетчиках. Замок некогда стоял… здесь. – Он легонько коснулся точки посреди гор, недалеко от городка. – Он был заброшен давным-давно. Но, насколько я понял из летописей, не разрушен.</p><p> </p><p>Тайвин с каменным лицом глядел на карту.</p><p> </p><p>– Хорошо, – сказал он и посмотрел на Тириона. – Отправляйся за ним.</p><p> </p><p>– Вот так просто?</p><p> </p><p>Отец выглядел раздраженным.</p><p> </p><p>– Отправляйся <em>искать своего брата</em>, – сказал он сквозь зубы, – и если он позабыл о своем долге перед семьей, напомни ему, что безопасность Сансы и Арьи Старк была обещана <em>в обмен</em> на его свободу, а не <em>в подарок</em>.</p><p> </p><p>– Ладно, но какой именно в этом смысл? – спросил Тирион. – Да, если ты пригрозишь прийти и отнять девчонок Старк, полагаю, Джейме <em>вернется </em>домой, но что ты собираешься от него получить, если заставишь вернуться таким образом? Если бы он <em>хотел </em>прийти домой, он бы пришел.</p><p> </p><p>– Значит, ты считаешь, что твой брат <em>хочет </em>жить в полуразрушенном замке в горах Тарта, так? – поинтересовался Тайвин. – Они наверняка надавили на его чувство вины. У них нет мужчин, чтобы о них позаботиться, и его убедили, что он за них в ответе.</p><p> </p><p>– Это сомнительно, – заметил Тирион.</p><p> </p><p>– Более сомнительно, чем его побег за ними следом? – спросил Тайвин.</p><p> </p><p>Это был вполне весомый аргумент, вот только он, к неудобству Тириона, привел его в горы, где он три дня тащился по диким мерзлым тропам, проложенным горными козами, а не человеческими существами; на приятную прогулку это совершенно не походило. Он сдался и слез с лошади, потому что боялся, что тварь сбросит его прямо в пропасть, но теперь его сапоги промокли насквозь, а ноги наполовину промерзли, а все десять сопровождавших его людей ворчали. Если Джейме <em>и впрямь</em> решил обосноваться в этой забытой богами глуши, Тирион очень надеялся, что у него хотя бы есть большой очаг и приличная купальня.</p><p> </p><p>Однако он начал сомневаться во всей этой затее – поход был невероятно утомительный и жалкий. Даже Джейме на коне не смог бы преодолеть этот путь меньше чем за два дня, в лучшем случае. Жить отшельником в двух днях пути от ближайшего города, в маленьком древнем замке с двумя девчонками Старк и их уродливой защитницей, самое большее с парочкой слуг – иначе эту тайну от Вариса не удалось бы скрывать так долго. И так <em>пять лет</em>? Это уже перебор даже для благородного самопожертвования, вне зависимости от того, какой долг Кейтилин Старк навязала Джейме, и он явно не мог делать это все по своей воле – вот только когда Тирион заключил, что явился сюда почем зря, они обошли скалу, и он услышал голос брата, доносящийся через поле:</p><p> </p><p>– Меч держи выше пояса.</p><p> </p><p>Тирион замер и уставился через заснеженное поле на крошечный каменный замок, во дворе которого Джейме, очевидно, учил сражаться на мечах Арью Старк и троих очень маленьких детей с деревянными мечами.</p><p> </p><p>Протаращившись так несколько мгновений, Тирион наконец сказал Бронну:</p><p> </p><p>– Ждите с людьми здесь.</p><p> </p><p>– Ну не знаю, думаешь, справишься с ними без нас? – поинтересовался Бронн. – Вон тот справа явно опытный вояка. – Тот, что справа, явно не старше трех лет, изо всех сил лупил мечом по лодыжкам своего едва ли более крупного соседа.</p><p> </p><p>– Я соберу все свое мужество, чтобы встретиться с ними лицом к лицу. Не станем пока превосходить их числом. – Тирион зашагал через поле. Он никогда не представлял, что Джейме станет учить кого-то сражаться, тем более младенцев, едва научившихся ходить, однако он явно проявлял больше терпения, чем Тирион мог бы ожидать. Арья не особо его слушала; она упражнялась с рапирой сама по себе, и когда Тирион приблизился, заметила его именно она.</p><p> </p><p>– Джейме, – резко сказала она, и Джейме обернулся, выронив свой деревянный меч и хватаясь за золотую рукоять клинка на поясе, а потом замер и пригляделся.</p><p> </p><p>– Тирион?</p><p> </p><p>– Да, да, я тоже рад тебя видеть, – сказал Тирион. – Чудесная погода, не находишь?</p><p> </p><p>– Что ты здесь <em>делаешь</em>? – спросил Джейме, будто это он должен был задавать этот вопрос. Тирион нахмурился, критически его оглядывая, а гроза лодыжек уставился на него, вытаращив глаза, и выдохнул:</p><p> </p><p>– <em>Грамкин</em>! – с такой невероятной надеждой в его – ее? – тоненьком голоске, что Тириону даже стало стыдно, когда Джейме ответил:</p><p> </p><p>– <em>Нет</em>, Кейтилин, это... это твой дядя Тирион, – и Тирион переспросил, таращась на Джейме:</p><p> </p><p>– Я ее <em>кто</em>? – а потом перевел взгляд на девочку, мигнувшую ему глазами.</p><p> </p><p>– А почему это у <em>Кет </em>есть дядя! – возмутился один из других детей.</p><p> </p><p>– Он и твой дядя тоже, недотепа, – сказала Арья, грубо потрепав его по невероятно золотым волосам, таким же, как и у другого мальчика, и Тирион уставился на них, а затем, с негодованием, – на Джейме.</p><p> </p><p>– Тебя не было пять лет, и ты успел сделать <em>троих детей</em>?</p><p> </p><p>Джейме хватило совести напустить на себя смутно неловкий вид, а потом он сказал:</p><p> </p><p>– Пятерых.</p><p> </p><p>– Что? – переспросил Тирион.</p><p> </p><p>– Сел и Алтон еще слишком малы для меча, они и ходить еще не умеют, – заявил другой мальчик с высоты своего многолетнего опыта – ему не могло быть и пяти, а он уже выглядел лет на семь; может, они все просто крупные? Видимо так.</p><p> </p><p>– Но откуда они <em>взялись</em>? – беспомощно спросил Тирион.</p><p> </p><p>– Я женился на Бриенне, – сказал Джейме, и Тириону показалось, что он расслышал в его тоне <em>самодовольство</em>.</p><p> </p><p>– На ком? – переспросил Тирион.</p><p> </p><p>Джейме нахмурился.</p><p> </p><p>– На леди Бриенне! – повторил он так, словно обиделся, что Тирион не знает имени его невесты, которую он неизвестно где откопал себе посреди этой...</p><p> </p><p>– Постой, – сказал Тирион. – Ты имеешь в виду ту чудовищ...но высокую женщину со светлыми волосами, – поспешно исправился он, заметив в глазах Джейме воинственный огонь, – ту, у которой ты был <em>пленником</em>? Ты на ней <em>женился</em>? И… – он начал чувствовать возмущение, – ты хочешь сказать, что у вас родилось <em>две </em>пары близнецов...</p><p> </p><p>– И я! – громко вставила Кет.</p><p> </p><p>– <em>И</em> она, – добавил Тирион в гневе, – за <em>пять лет</em>...</p><p> </p><p>– Ну просто… как-то так все время получается, – сказал Джейме как будто оправдываясь.</p><p> </p><p>– Так все время получается, потому что ты и на десять минут от Бриенны не отлипаешь! – сурово сказала Арья, и Джейме умудрился выглядеть одновременно виновато и мечтательно, будто одна мысль об этой женщине размером с гору приводила его в восторг.</p><p> </p><p>Солдатам, бедолагам, пришлось разбить лагерь у стен, однако замок оказался не таким уж заброшенным, как Тирион воображал; здесь было довольно уютно, стены подлатаны и оштукатурены, в главном зале висели огромные вышитые гобелены, да и купальня действительно нашлась. На столе был хороший хлеб, простое, но довольно вкусное жаркое и даже какое-то приличное вино – не восхитительное, но приличное. Но даже если это место и оказалось бы жалким, каким представлял его Тирион, он все более с изумлением уверялся в мысли, что Джейме этого бы и не <em>заметил </em>– слишком он был занят детьми, а когда дети не карабкались на него – он опьяненно глядел на свою жену – и вот она-то была <em>точно</em> такой нелепо огромной, какой Тирион ее помнил. Казалось, она не испытывала никакого неудобства из-за того, что за такой срок произвела на свет пятерых отпрысков; на самом деле она выглядела так, будто ничего не сможет причинить ей неудобства, кроме разве что приличных размеров армии. Которая у нее явно вот-вот <em>появится</em>.</p><p> </p><p>По безмолвному обоюдному согласию до конца ужина они обсуждали лишь замок, детей и приготовления к зиме: у них было небольшое стадо коз, приличные запасы зерна и сушеного мяса и рыбы, а еще теплица. Под конец это все стало довольно мучительно. Тириону не часто доводилось видеть Джейме по-настоящему счастливым: обычно после того, как он сразился с достойным соперником или вот, из самого запоминающегося, когда он вернулся в Королевскую Гавань после восстания Грейджоя, убив какое-то невероятное число врагов во время осады Пайка. Но таким <em>умиротворенным</em>, будто он был счастлив каждый миг, Тирион его еще не видел.</p><p> </p><p>После обеда детей уложили спать, слуги прибрались. Санса отвела Тириона в хозяйскую спальню: там было где посидеть, вокруг очага стояли несколько вполне удобных стульев, а еще была огромная кровать – довольно грубая, но с красивыми пологом и покрывалом. У огня лежала, свернувшись клубочком, с костью в зубах здоровенная собака, видимо, какая-то местная порода: очевидно, на Тарте все было невероятных размеров. Санса села рядом с ней с шитьем, а Арья устроилась по другую сторону с пучком перьев для стрел.</p><p> </p><p>Джейме вернулся, избавившись от троих детей, виснувших на нем, когда он поднимался наверх, сел на скамейку в ногах кровати и скинул сапоги. Бриенна пришла пару минут спустя и села с ним рядом, они обменялись одним взглядом, а потом Джейме повернулся к Тириону и резко сказал:</p><p> </p><p>– Ну ладно, выкладывай.</p><p> </p><p>– Я уже не уверен, <em>что </em>именно выкладывать, на самом деле, – сказал Тирион, мгновение помолчав. – Хорошо, что отец послал меня; отправь он сюда кого-нибудь другого – бедняга был бы в еще большем замешательстве. Я явился за тобой, разумеется, – добавил он и заметил, что Джейме стиснул зубы, – но <em>причина</em>, по которой я за тобой явился, – чтобы ты смог жениться на какой-нибудь благородной женщине и начал производить на свет маленьких Ланнистеров. Поскольку ты и так занимаешься этим с нечеловеческой скоростью, прерывать тебя кажется бессмысленным. Так что… сделай мне предложение.</p><p> </p><p>– Что? – Джейме нахмурился, глядя на него.</p><p> </p><p>– Сделай мне <em>предложение</em>, – повторил Тирион. – Прости. Я знаю, что ты здесь счастлив, я знаю, что <em>все </em>вы здесь счастливы, – добавил он, извиняющимся взглядом глядя на Сансу, отложившую шитье и наблюдавшую за ним с прохладным и нечитаемым выражением лица. – Мне не нравится, что я должен все испортить. Но дело сделано. Будущее дома Ланнистеров спит наверху, и даже если отец позволил бы тебе играть в хозяина очага и воспитывать их в маленьком уютном замке на краю света, кто-нибудь другой явился бы за ними, и ты не сможешь защитить их, как только люди узнают, где ты. Ты знаешь, что не сможешь. – И Джейме, конечно, знал, причем прекрасно, это было написано у него на лице, как чернилами на золоте, и он знал вполне очевидный ответ, но не говорил его, так что пришлось Тириону; он сглотнул и сказал: – Кастерли-Рок...</p><p> </p><p>– Мы не повезем Сансу и Арью в Кастерли-Рок, – немедленно сказала Бриенна, прохладно, спокойно и непреклонно.</p><p> </p><p>– Так <em>сделайте мне предложение</em>, – сказал Тирион. – Если оно будет хотя бы <em>относительно </em>убедительным, я отвезу его отцу и попытаюсь продать как можно дороже; я <em>обещаю</em>, – он говорил поспешно, потому что не мог вынести факта, что это он заставил Джейме смотреть таким взглядом: это было <em>нечестно</em>. – Назови любой замок в Западных землях; отец в один миг вышвырнет оттуда любых знаменосцев ради тебя...</p><p> </p><p>– Винтерфелл, – сказала Санса.</p><p> </p><p>Тирион замолк, моргая, и повернулся к ней.</p><p> </p><p>– <em>Винтерфелл</em>, – повторила Санса с дерзостью в голосе. – Мои братья мертвы. Он теперь мой по праву. Дайте нам армию Ланнистеров, чтобы забрать его у изменника, предавшего Робба, помогшего вашему отцу убить наших брата и мать. Сир Джейме станет Хранителем Севера, пока не появится Старк, который сможет носить этот титул, а его дети будут воспитываться у нас, чтобы положить конец вражде между домом Ланнистеров и домом Старков, так что на Севере настанет настоящий мир.</p><p> </p><p>Джейме и Бриенна уставились на нее так, словно она вдруг вскочила и начала рычать, хотя, по правде говоря, примерно это и произошло; но Арья выпрямилась в своем уголке и смотрела на нее с внезапной горящей решимостью во взгляде. Даже собака у ее ног приподняла голову, навострила уши и вывалила язык – и никакая это была не собака: это был лютоволк с огромными клыками и словно заиндевелой шубой.</p><p> </p><p>Мгновение спустя Джейме сглотнул и посмотрел на него.</p><p> </p><p>– Что ж, – сказал он. – Это звучит... относительно убедительно, что скажешь?</p><p> </p><p>– Относительно, да, – сказал Тирион, все еще глядя на Сансу с опаской – в ее глазах, как и в глазах Арья, горел огонь: в комнате было явно больше одного волка.</p><p> </p><p>Все происходящее примерно напоминало удар тяжелым тупым предметом по голове; однако Тирион размышлял, поднимаясь по гребаной бесконечной лестнице в башню Десницы – что отцу не могло нравиться взбираться по этим ступенькам, но он наверняка так наслаждался, заставляя взбираться по ним <em>остальных</em>, что это перевешивало боль в коленях, и это, в целом, довольно неплохо объясняло всю их жизнь – что у всех этих ситуаций есть по крайней мере что-то общее: ты, как правило, можешь в свой черед стукнуть по башке <em>кого-то другого</em>.</p><p> </p><p>– Его с тобой нет, – сказал отец, не поднимая головы.</p><p> </p><p>– Нет, – согласился Тирион и направился к подносу с вином, стоявшему у стены.</p><p> </p><p>– Тебе необходимо выпить, прежде чем сказать мне? Он мертв? – Отец так и не посмотрел на него, даже когда задал этот вопрос, но на его лице появилось напряжение, и писать он перестал.</p><p> </p><p>– Нет и нет, – сказал Тирион, наполняя бокал. Он поднес его к столу и придвинул отцу. Тайвин откинулся на стуле, посмотрел на бокал, затем на Тириона. Тирион взобрался на противоположный стул, устроился поудобнее, переплел пальцы на животе и сказал: – Он женился на дочери лорда Тарта. Той, что привела его, чтобы обменять на девчонок.</p><p> </p><p>Тайвин поерзал на своем стуле, в ярости стиснув руки и губы; он перевел глаза на лежащие перед ним бумаги и уставился на них невидящим взглядом, явно планируя расправу.</p><p> </p><p>– Та нелепо огромная женщина, разгуливающая в доспехах? Сколько ей?</p><p> </p><p>– Тридцать… пять, я полагаю? – предположил Тирион.</p><p> </p><p>Тайвин резко дернул головой.</p><p> </p><p>– Какие-нибудь намеки на ребенка?</p><p> </p><p>Ох, до чего приятный момент.</p><p> </p><p>– Да, – ответил Тирион и выдал наконец: – Пять ужасно громких, здоровых и энергичных намеков, – а затем вздохнул со скрытым удовольствием, наблюдая, как отец медленно поднимает голову, глядя на него. – Мальчики-близнецы, девочка и еще двое мальчиков-близнецов, именно в таком порядке. Они очень стараются делать их <em>немного </em>помедленнее, вот только вся их сила воли уходит на бесконечные упражнения с мечом, и от того, чтобы постоянно трахаться, их уже ничего не удерживает.</p><p> </p><p>Тайвин сидел абсолютно неподвижно. Затем он взял бокал, выпил половину, поставил на место и посидел еще несколько минут. Он слегка шевельнул ртом, несколько раз моргнул, немного поменявшись в лице, и Тирион ощутил мимолетное непрошеное чувство: он нехотя встал и налил себе вина, а потом вернулся и поднял бокал.</p><p> </p><p>– За дом Ланнистеров. Который теперь… в два раза больше, чем раньше.</p><p> </p><p>В конце концов он ощутил нечто похожее на возмездие: отец проиграл. Тайвин оперся подбородком на кулак, не в силах ничего сказать, а потом потянулся к бокалу и осушил его. Затем он встал, подошел к окну и простоял там, заложив руки за спину, несколько минут. Наконец он глубоко вдохнул и сказал:</p><p> </p><p>– Они не могут там оставаться.</p><p> </p><p>– Нет, – согласился Тирион. – Я тоже сообщил им об этом, и они это признали. Но Санса и Арья не вернутся в лапы Ланнистеров, а Бриенна и Джейме их не бросят. К счастью, они предложили решение. Все, что от нас требуется, – это, хм, дать Джейме ланнистеровскую армию и позволить ему приструнить Болтонов, то есть именно то, что ты готовился сделать последние два года.</p><p> </p><p>Тайвин замолчал и повернулся, нахмурившись.</p><p> </p><p>– Винтерфелл, – безразлично сказал он.</p><p> </p><p>– Да. Винтерфелл по праву вернется Сансе Старк. Джейме станет Хранителем Севера, пока не появится Старк, который сможет носить этот титул, а его дети будут воспитываться в Винтерфелле, чтобы положить конец вражде между домом Ланнистеров и домом Старков. – Тирион шевельнул бровями. – Да и как знать. Может, нам еще и удастся сохранить Север.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>